


Wind & Thunder

by AJMinatozaki



Category: 2yeon - Fandom, ChaeYu - Fandom, JeongMi - Fandom, MiChaeng - Fandom, MiMo - Fandom, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, SaiDa - Fandom, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJMinatozaki/pseuds/AJMinatozaki
Summary: Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train our future protectors.Ancient scroll has told of three who would be chosen above the others.Three who would become...





	1. PRELUDE TO A STORM (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wind Ninja Academy has been in existence for hundreds of years,  
> training the best warriors & protectors that the world has ever seen.
> 
> A prophecy has told of an incoming storm that shall bring the world to it's end,  
> but not if the chosen three can stop it.

“I swear to god, Hirai, if we’re late again I can assure you we’d be doing more than just ‘meditation’ for 3 hours straight.” Jeongyeon huffs while tapping her foot impatiently on her skateboard.

“I know! I know! I’m sorry, okay!” a sweaty and out of breath Momo emerges from the fitting room of Storm Chargers Sports Shop, where she works. Tossing a towel at Momo, Jeongyeon proceeds to walk, or rather, skate to the exit of the said shop.

“You know Mina’s gonna probably murder us when we get there, right? This has been the fourth time we’re late for class this week. Not to mention the last few weeks we were late too!” 

“But Jackson made me stay a little while longer at the track. My lap time has been off 3 seconds from my best time. THREE SECONDS, JEONG. If I don’t get it together by the tournament next month, we might lo-“

“-lose your sponsorship and your chances to go pro AND be the first female motocross champ, trust me, I know.” Jeongyeon cuts in as she pushes herself and her board forward.

Momo pouts and catches up to Jeongyeon quietly.

Noticing the sudden quiet demeanor, Jeongyeon sighs and pats Momo’s head, “You know that Mina and I support you with your dream, right? We’re your number one and personal cheer team! We just can’t afford being late almost every time.”

Eyebrows raised slightly, Momo continues to speed walk to catch up with Jeongyeon.   
She knows that Jeongyeon & Mina will always have her back, always had it ever since Day One. 

They stuck and held on to each other when they were going through each other’s first loose tooth, first sleepovers, first crushes, first relationships, first bullies, first fights and the first day they were told that they were supposed to train to protect mankind.

 

They reach the end of the block and find a pokerfaced Mina leaning against her blue Volkswagen camper. 

“How is it that you guys manage to be late, EVERY. SINGLE. TIME?” Mina starts while turning to get in the driver’s seat of the camper.

“Like how can you, when we’ve actually planned this already?” 

At this point, Jeongyeon has already picked up her board and went running to the passenger seat of the camper, calling it shotgun.  
“Maybe that’s because you’re the reliable one.” Jeongyeon says as she buckles up and proceeds on fiddling with the car’s sound system like she usually does.

“What does THAT mean, the RELIABLE one?” Mina scoffs as she starts up the engine.

“Like in every group, there are different types of people.” Jeongyeon continues.

“Totally true! Think about like, the Alpha Team back at the academy.” Momo butts in while trying to squeeze herself into the front seat by climbing over the seats from the back of the camper.

Mina just quickly shoots her a ‘you haven’t apologized yet’ look.

Muttering an “I’m sorry”, Momo wraps her arms around Mina’s waist but careful not to distract her from driving.

“Track held you back?”

Momo only nods while giving Mina her cutest pout.

With a sigh, she simply says “We have 15 minutes to get there” prompting Momo to let go and for Jeongyeon to continue her ramblings.

“Like this doofus said, think like the Alpha Team at the academy.” 

“You know how there’s always that mellow and reflective dude, like Taecyeon sunbaenim.”  
Momo says in between chews of her red bean bread that seemed to come out of nowhere.

“THEN there’s the adrenaline person, the risk-taker, like Yubin sunbaenim.” Jeongyeon shifts the rear view mirror to herself. And with a smug smile, she continues 

“And in our group, that would of course be me.” 

“Pfft! Yeah, right.” Momo laughs and stuffs the remaining bean bread on Jeongyeon’s face and then turns to look at Mina.

“And Mina, you’re just, you’re the logical one. In the very best way, of course.” Momo grins and it makes Mina smile a bit.

Almost reaching the speed limit, Mina drives her camper and weaves smoothly through the traffic, taking necessary shortcuts to get to their destination faster as if she’s done this multiple times before.

Well, she HAS done it multiple times before and is still doing it right now.

Mina’s the youngest of the three but she’s always been the most responsible and composed. She successfully balances the dynamic of their group, like how Jeongyeon can be reckless and bold while Mina is careful & calculating.

Or like how Momo gets easily distracted by just about anything except for the time she’s on her dirt bike, while Mina’s focus is certainly almost up to par to their sensei’s.

Safe to say, Mina was literally the glue that holds them together and keeps her beloved Tweedledee and Tweedledum in check.

 

Reaching the edge of Seoul, where trees seem to converge to create its own separate world, and where the once paved road turned into a muddy path, the blue camper stops in a portion where no one dares to enter.

With a shudder, Jeongyeon mutters “This place always gives me the creeps.”

Momo could only nod in agreement while nudging Jeongyeon out of the car.

Since the camper cannot fit anymore in between the big tree trunks, they always had to ‘jump ship’ and walk the rest of the way to their intended destination.

They’ve been through these woods before, know it by heart and knows that it’s eeriness is what’s keeping the uninvited out. It’s been 3 years since they started these walks, these afternoon get-togethers and yet, the eeriness still hasn’t changed.   
They had just simply, gotten used to it.

Maneuvering their way through the big ass roots and trees, they eventually find their destination: a majestic waterfall hidden away from the bustling streets of Seoul.

“It sure is quiet out here.” Jeongyeon states matter-of-factly.

This makes Mina pause.

“A little too quiet.”

Just then, a dark form dashed quietly behind them which didn’t go unnoticed. They were trained to sense these things after all. 

Another figure dashed behind the trees to their left and it made them whip their heads to that direction.

“Did you see that?” Momo points at the where the figure was.

And before anyone can answer, the same dark figures had zoomed towards them knocking them down faster than they can even react to it.

With a loud thud accompanied my painful groans, Jeongyeon, Momo and Mina shuffled to get back on their feet as the mysterious figures that attacked them have revealed themselves.

 

Ninjas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! AJ Minatozaki here. ☺️  
> As promised, this is the first chapter of Wind & Thunder.  
> Chapter 2 is currently in the works and I might publish before the week ends.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has viewed this story & given kudos. ☺️  
> Please do let me know what you think on the comments section.
> 
> Or tweet me or DM me @AJMinatozaki on Twitter. ☺️
> 
> Thanks again! ❤️


	2. PRELUDE TO A STORM (II)

“Did you see that?” Momo points at where the figure was.

And before anyone can answer, the same dark figures had zoomed towards them knocking them down faster than they can even react to it.

With a loud thud accompanied by painful groans, Jeongyeon, Momo and Mina shuffled to get back on their feet as the mysterious figures that attacked them have revealed themselves.

 

Ninjas.

\-------

Clad in black, leather shinobi shōzokus and masks, the attackers surround the trio, giving them ample time to get up and prepare for the fight.

Momo & Jeongyeon’s face turned quizzical, while Mina simply deadpanned at the sight in front of them. Judging from the color insignias on their attackers’ clothing, they already knew that they’re students from their academy. 

Why they were being attacked, was a whole other thing.

Giving each other knowing looks, Jeongyeon, Momo and Mina makes the hand seal of transformation in front of them that summons the very same shinobi shōzokus to clad the trio’s bodies, in replacement of their ‘normal people’ clothing.

In a split second, and in more comfortable battle clothing, they charged forward at the other students that attacked them without warning.

Being a water element major, Mina decides to bring the fight to the nearby waterfall. 

Summoning her inner energy, she runs on the surface of the water to evade her attackers whilst creating and shooting blasts of water to their general direction. Unfortunately for Mina, she was being chased by fellow water element majors, whose skills seem to easily match hers.  
Wasting no time, she begins creating whirlpools behind the enemies that are almost gliding on top of the waters. 

This caused some of them to get sucked in and fight the currents for air.

Mina continues her onslaught of water blasts, even going as far as creating water whips that knocked the enemies both into and out of the waters.

One by one, the attackers fell only to be replaced by two more people in their place.  
Almost as if they’re multiplying…  
One of them got close enough and Mina delivers a smooth round kick to its torso and the attacker bursts like a balloon, dousing and temporarily distracting her.

“Damn it!” Mina mentally curses herself and she was right. The enemies were using the waters to create replicas of themselves and continuously attack Mina with blasts of water or if they get close enough, try to land a punch or hurl themselves at her. Why hadn’t she noticed it before?

Outnumbered and with multiple techniques drawing out her energy, Mina loses her balance and falls on the water when one her attackers manage to send a stream of mini-tsunamis her way.

\-----  
Meanwhile, a certain earth element major is having a really heated hand-to-hand combat with the other earth element majors that chased after her.

With her agile reflexes, Momo dodged and deflected the oncoming punches and kicks being sent her way. With a quick roundhouse kick to the enemy’s head, Momo smirks as she sends one tumbling back and causing a bowling-like effect and knocking more of them down.

What Momo didn’t anticipate, however, was the two figures that emerged from the ground right behind her. Not having any time to react, she falls face down first and grunts in pain from the double punch she received from the back.

She does a rising handspring to get herself back to her feet and proceeds to mimic the technique used against her.

Making the tunneling seal with her nimble hands, Momo feels herself sinking to the ground only to be distracted by Mina’s yelp when she fell into the water.

This caused Momo to get stuck halfway through her technique and literally have herself stuck on the ground from her waist down.

\----

Jeongyeon almost looks like she was having the time of her life, as if she was just playing around with her enemies.  
Being an air element major, she was literally just running as if the open air is solid ground and proceeds on running up and between the trees, giving the others a difficult time chasing her. 

In reality, Jeongyeon was doing her best to avoid close combat. She knew she was outnumbered at this point and does her best to make use of her affinity for air by shooting strong gusts of wind if they get too close or make the winds bend the trees to defend her from their attacks.

This too, doesn’t last long though, as air walking takes a lot of energy from her causing her to pause and cling on to a nearby tree branch.

Jeongyeon doesn’t see the other air element major charging towards her and quite literally knocks the wind out of her when he hits her on the gut with punch, sending Jeongyeon plummeting a few feet down the ground.

\----  
All bruised up and beat from the fight, the trio gets dragged by their attackers by the waterfall.

“Let go of me, man!” Jeongyeon tries to shake off the hands that are uninvitingly and roughly grabbing her arms.

Momo’s face contorts in pain and embarrassment, since she had to be dug out from the ground but still manages a “I can freakin’ walk” with what little pride she has.

Mina on the other hand, kept silent and allowed herself to be ‘escorted’ to their destination.

A loud hoot was heard from a distance and the other students suddenly let go of them and stands in attention.

“Oh man…” Jeongyeon quietly whines while Momo tries to hide behind her.

In a few moments, a majestic Great Horned Owl, with its big and piercing brown eyes landed in front of them. Its feathers were glistening with its unusual bright streaks of orange and red as though it is made of fire.

The owl looks at Jeongyeon, Momo and Mina for a few seconds, as if scrutinizing them before it, as majestically as it arrived, transformed into a human being with long black hair cascading down her shoulders and donning long, beige & purple robes.

“That is enough for today.” the woman speaks calmly but with authority.

This sends the other students bowing in respect to the woman and shadow streaking to leave the place.

“Yoo Jeongyeon” the woman starts as she walks in front of them with an air of authority and her hands resting behind her.

“Hirai Momo” she pauses to look at the hiding Momo, who stops doing so when she made eye contact with the woman.

“Myoui Mina” Mina looks down at her feet from embarrassment as the woman stops in front of her.

“I am very disappointed.”

Mina eventually sighs and closes her eyes after hearing this.

“I will be expecting a visit from you to discuss your lack of commitment to your ninja training.” the woman slowly turns on her heels and walks calmly across the waters, and stops in front of the waterfall.

She makes another hand seal with her hand and creates portal opening for her to get through the waterfall.

The trio looks on and releases the breath they seem to have been holding for quite some time now. As the woman crosses over the portal, Momo whips her head to her two best friends.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad, huh?” she says while grinning at the two.

Jeongyeon and Mina just simply looks at her and shakes their heads, as if mentally face palming at Momo and her “optimism”. It was true though, it was slightly better than their previous interaction with their sensei when they came in late for class the last time.

They had to meditate for three straight hours, and by meditate, it meant standing on one leg on top of a tree stump, balancing and not making any sound or showing any signs of struggle on their face or body. And then running for 5 miles without using shadow streak.

Tired and battered, the three proceeds on walking towards the waterfall and making the same hand seal that their sensei did to open up the portal going to their academy.

Crossing over the portal, they are greeted by more trees, only this time they seemed to be well trimmed and maintained. As they walked further, the muddy path had become tiled made by stones and pebbles. 

Buildings of Japanese architecture with a mix of Korea’s own cultural influence that served as dojos, temples and classrooms are everywhere. Vast grass fields, scattered trees, a small lake on the right side of the academy and other outdoor training areas surround the main Pagoda that stood right in the middle of the Wind Ninja Academy, creating a tranquil atmosphere that is fitting for ninja training.

It’s amazing how a big academy like this has been kept hidden from outsiders all these years. But then again, certain advancements in concealment techniques have made all these possible.

The three students who got their butts handed to them earlier continued walking towards the Pagoda, where their sensei’s office is. 

“Tell you what, you guys can blame it all on me.” Momo says jokingly as she hooks her arms around her two best friends’ shoulders.

“Don’t worry, we will.” Jeongyeon answers with a laugh while Mina playfully nudges her ribs.

As much as Mina was worried about their punishment this time around, she knows they never really intended to be late. Something just always comes up unexpectedly that gets them in that situation.

Like that time that Jeongyeon just had to help a lost child to find her parents, or Mina got held up at ballet class. And today, when Momo had been ‘asked’ to stay longer at the track by Jackson.

They paused for a while as they arrive in front of the Pagoda where the flags that represented their different element majors stood.

A red flag with a hawk insignia for the Air Element majors;

A blue flag with a dolphin tail insignia for the Water Element majors;

And a yellow flag with a lion insignia for the Earth Element majors.

 

It’s been nearly three years since they were assigned in their respective majors.

Nearly three years since they were told that they had to attend Wind Ninja Academy and help protect mankind once they graduate, just like how their entire clans have done so in the past.

The Yoo, Myoui & Hirai clan have been good friends since the beginning. Their families’ ties dating back to when the ninja academies in Korea were first established. The Myoui & Hirai clans moved from Japan to Korea in order to help expand their mission of world protection. 

The Yoo clan, a known practitioner of herbal medicine & popularized the art of Kumdo in Korea, was one of the first families that the Hirai & Myoui clan met and established the beginnings of what is now called the Wind Ninja Academy.

Over time, more families who have sworn an oath to serve and protect in the shadows, were brought in to study at the academy. Lessons ranged from traditional to modern medicine, hand-to-hand and long-range combats, stealth classes, meditation, weapons training, language and culture classes, inner energy control and manipulation to elemental control which had been the core of training at the academy.

Graduates from the academy have the freedom to choose whether to use their skills on the field; like rescue missions locally and overseas, extra protection for world leaders and other high-profile people, scout and report missions, or to lead a normal life while using their learnt skills in helping people whenever they can.

“We better get inside.” Mina motions to the Pagoda.

\-----

Their sensei’s office is situated at the very top floor and was over-looking the entire academy.  
After knocking three times, the door opens and lets Jeongyeon, Momo and Mina in the office.

Their sensei, who was looking out the balcony, proceeds to go back inside her office to speak to the three.

“You have been students at the Wind Ninja Academy for nearly three years,” their sensei begins as she faced them.

“and yet you fail to see the importance of punctuality.” her eyes seemingly boring right through them.

None of trio could speak and can only look elsewhere in embarrassment and guilt.

“I would suggest you find a way to change that before you return tomorrow. Otherwise, I will have no choice,” their sensei pauses and looks at them more stern than ever,

“but to expel you.”

Mina felt like she was doused with cold water (again), Jeongyeon’s brows raise in alarm while Momo just simply doesn’t know what to do right now except leave her mouth agape at their sensei.

“But w-wait! You can’t!” Jeongyeon steps forward but retracting as she feared she might come off disrespectful.

Their sensei’s eyes soften a bit, but still kept the stern look on her face.

“You all have great potential. It would be a shame to waste it.” She simply says.

“Now go. You must have other studies.” with this, she walks back out to the balcony.

Sensing that there would be no more arguments or excuses to be told, which there really isn’t one, the three does a 90-degree bow to their sensei’s direction and walks out of the office quietly.

As the door of the office closes, an observer sitting outside in the balcony, unseen by anyone from the inside, speaks up.

“I don’t know why you put up with them, Jihyo unnie.” the observer stands up from her unintentionally concealed seat and walks to stand beside the sensei. 

She adjusts her glasses and looks down at the academy grounds where Jihyo is also looking at.

“Well then, Dahyun-ah,” Jihyo smiles softly and looks at the observer who had already comfortably leaned her head on her shoulder.

“I suppose that’s why I’m the sensei and you’re the sensei’s younger sister.” Jihyo chuckles lightly and pinches Dahyun’s pale and tofu-like cheeks softly.

Dahyun lifts her head off Jihyo’s shoulder, scrunches up her nose and pretends to look annoyed, which makes her older sister chuckle some more at her cuteness.

Eventually, she leans her head back on Jihyo, knowing that these small acts of affection from her sister is only available when she’s not busy being a sensei.

So she basks in it.

“Ah, by the way, Dahyun-ie?” Jihyo calls her lovingly.

Dahyun quirks up at this and looks at Jihyo expectantly. She knows what Jihyo was gonna say, or rather, what she was gonna ask.

“Did you find anything?” Jihyo bites her lip nervously and fiddles with Dahyun’s hands.

This is what has been keeping Dahyun busy for a while now. The search.

“No, unnie. Still nothing.” She didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news to Jihyo, but that’s how it’s been for the last five years. Her search always comes up empty, no matter how far and wide she searches or how advanced her technology is.

“I’ve been continuously tweaking the world grid scans, and trying to add variables to the search, but there’s still no sign of her.” Dahyun heaves a sigh of exhaustion.

“Even the smallest traces of her life force, it’s gone…” Dahyun then wraps her arms around Jihyo’s waist, the latter still looking out.

She plants a light kiss on Dahyun’s forehead “I know you’re doing your best Dahyun-ie and I’m thankful for that.”

Jihyo then sighs and closes her eyes.

“Tzuyu… Where are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is 'twice' as long as the first chapter, I believe. 


	3. THE HUMBLE BEGINNINGS

 “I’ve been continuously tweaking the world grid scans, and trying to add variables to the search, but there’s still no sign of her.” Dahyun heaves a sigh of exhaustion.

 

“Even the smallest traces of her life force, it’s gone…” Dahyun then wraps her arms around Jihyo’s waist, the latter still looking out.

 

She plants a light kiss on Dahyun’s forehead “I know you’re doing your best Dahyun and I’m thankful for that.”

 

Jihyo then sighs and closes her eyes.

 

“Tzuyu… Where are you?”

 

\----

 

Ever since the day their parents introduced them to each other, Jeongyeon, Momo and Mina were just, inseparable.

 

Mina still remembers clearly the day she first met Jeongyeon & Momo.

The latter had been closer by age, only being born days apart from each other and Mina being born four months later.

 

A 5-year old Mina was sitting beside her parents in a house she’s never been to, somewhere in Seoul.

Her parents were speaking to four other adults about some grown up things.

 

“Mina here isn’t really much of a talker unlike her older brother, Kai. But once she opens up, I think she’ll get along well with Jeongyeon and Momo.” Mrs. Myoui glances at Mina while stroking her head lovingly.

 

“Our Jeongyeon can be quite loud most of the time, but we think it’s because Sungyeon likes to rile her up too much sometimes.” Mr. Yoo chuckles while reaching out for his wife’s hand beside him.

 

“Momo is quiet at first but she’s rather energetic when offered food, so I guess, Mina can use that as an opening?” Mrs. Hirai jokingly says towards Mina.

 

Jeongyeon. Momo. These names have been mentioned multiple times in the conversation and Mina was aware of it.

 

“Who is this ‘Jeongyeon’ and ‘Momo’?”

 

Just as this question pops up in Mina’s head, she notices two sets of eyes peeking through a door on her right. And just as she squints her eyes to see if she saw it right, the eyes disappear from the door’s opening.

 

“Mina, dear, why don’t you go and join Jeongyeon & Momo? They’re just in that room, playing together.” Mrs. Hirai motions toward the door to Mina’s right, where she saw the eyes looking at her.

 

Slowly, she gets up from her seat and makes her way to the said room. As courtesy, like her parents taught her, she knocked thrice on the door.

 

“Who is it?” a cute, nasally voice from the other side of the door asked.

 

“I-It’s Mina. Myoui Mina.” she answers back while playing with the hem of her white dress that her mom picked out for her that morning.

 

“What?” a louder and slightly bigger voice asked through the door.

 

“My name is Mina!” she says again, only this time, a bit louder.

 

The door opened slowly, revealing two little girls around her age. The one on the left with brown, pixie cut hair was taller than her, looking at her with apprehensive eyes. While the one on the right was about her height with shoulder length hair and was smiling widely at her, eyes forming two cute crescents as she does while holding a bar of chocolate that has smeared all over her tiny face.

 

“Wow, you’re pretty!” the grinning kid on the right says while taking a step closer to Mina.

 

“Thank you, you too.” Mina responds, being bashful about being told pretty by this kid she just met.

 

“You wanna bite?” the kid pushes her bar of chocolate in front of Mina’s face.

 

The taller girl, who she found out later to be the one named Jeongyeon, speaks after a few moments of staring at Mina.

 

“Take it. Momo doesn’t like sharing her food… except with ‘special’ people.” the other kid, who apparently is called Momo, proceeds on breaking a piece of her chocolate and puts it on Mina’s now outstretched hand.

 

“You took it, so now you’re our best friend too.” Momo grabs Mina’s arm and pulls her in to a bear hug. Chocolate from Momo’s face smeared slightly on Mina’s white dress.

 

But she didn’t mind. She was happy she has new friends.

 

\----

 

The play dates continued after that first meeting, which blossomed into a full-fledged sisterhood.

 

Jeongyeon, who was apprehensive of Mina at first because of her quiet demeanor has grown fond of the girl. Realizing that Mina is just really that way: quiet and graceful.

Mina also learned that it was best that Jeongyeon is the guarded and strong-looking one, since Momo tends to be too trusting and nice to everyone she meets and it keeps unwanted people away from the quiet and timid Mina.

 

Momo, to this day, still strongly insists she only really shares her food with “special” people.

 

 

Over time, they got know more about each other and their quirks. Jeongyeon & Momo realized that Mina is incredibly smart, diligent and is very good with puzzles. The former especially bonded with Mina over building legos and playing computer games. While Momo and Mina bonded over dancing and food.

 

…well, Mina cooks and Momo eats… a lot.

 

Mina also came to know that despite Jeongyeon’s tough exterior, she is rather clingy, affectionate and thoughtful. She likes to make corny jokes and can be very stubborn at times.

Momo on the other hand, is very welcoming and nice to everyone she meets, sometimes to a fault that Jeongyeon and Mina feels very protective of Momo. She’s immensely hardworking, loyal and focused when she wants to accomplish something, and it never fails to show in Momo’s work, may it be in her sport or dancing.

 

As they grew older and moved up to middle school, their parents decided to enroll them together in one school since they were pretty much inseparable anyways. They developed their own interests outside of their circle, but always continued to hang out and support each other, nevertheless.

The sleepovers continued. The carpooling to get to school. The movie nights. 

The lunches. The afterschool hangouts.

Mina and Momo coming to Jeongyeon’s soccer tournaments and skateboarding events;

Jeongyeon and Momo attending Mina’s ballet recitals (and Momo falling asleep in the middle of it) and her surfing competitions;

Jeongyeon and Mina cheering Momo at motocross events, and doubling as body guards when other bikers make fun of Momo just because she’s a girl, and her dance competitions as well.

 

They’ve gone through most of their life with each other and it came in really handy on the day they were gathered by their parents for the event that led them to where they are now.

 

\----

 

“Ninjas.. Right..” Momo snorts at an unamused Mr. Hirai who’s standing with his rather bulked up arms crossed in front of them. Their parents were sat on the couches opposite them, in the Myoui mansion and Mr. Hirai has decided to take the lead on the topic at hand.

 

Mina has been quiet the entire time. Being the observant person that she is, she knew something else was up when they were all gathered by their parents that night.

The dinner itself was a rare occurrence because their parents are usually away or busy to even gather like they used to when Mina, Jeongyeon and Momo were just kids.

 

Not that she was pessimistic about it, but the serious looks and subtle whispers were a dead giveaway that something else was going to happen that night.

 

“Unfortunately Momo, my dear, we are not joking.” Mrs. Myoui now stands from her seat and walks behind where, a now silent Momo is sitting and lightly strokes Momo’s long, peach color-dyed hair.

 

She decides to take the reins from Mr. Hirai, “Since you and Jeongyeon had turned eighteen last November, Mina did last month then it is now the time, by tradition, to let you know about our clans’ secrets.”

 

“Yeah, but being ninjas?” Jeongyeon turns around from her seat to look at Mrs. Myoui.

 

“How the heck did that happen?”

 

Mrs. Yoo glances at Mrs. Myoui and knows it’s her turn. She is the historian by profession, after all.

 

She takes a deep breath and begins.

 

“Hundreds of years ago, four families from Japan travelled to Korea with the mission of planting a seed that once grown, will be the defense of the world against all evil. The four families are the Hirai clan, Myoui clan, Watanabe clan and the-“

 

“-the Minatozaki clan.” Mina cuts in.

 

“Good, so you know the history of how our families got here?” Mr. Hirai chimed in.

 

“Just that our families migrated from Japan to Korea years ago for something.” Mina says hesitantly. “Grandfather may have spoken about it to Kai and I, a couple of times... but he never got to elaborate on it…”

 

Mrs. Yoo looks at Mina inquisitively, “You’re correct. The last family is the Minatozaki clan.”

 

She takes a sip of her tea and continues “When these clans set foot on this land, they were met by our ancestors, the Yoo clan. Of course, even our own ancestors were cautious to accept these foreigners but nevertheless, circumstances proved them to be trustworthy.”

 

“Along with the Yoo clan, the Kim & Park clans also welcomed them.” Mr. Yoo interjects.

 

The three younger girls have been silent. Taking in all the information being fed to them right now. Jeongyeon never really thought this can be a reality as she’s only seen them in movies and comic books.

Mina is processing everything in her head and tries to put together the pieces of information that she’s receiving with the ones she knows or have observed.

Momo, on the other hand, has not spoken nor changed the peculiar unreadable look on her face.

 

“Over the next years, these clans have united and brought forth all their knowledge and skills in all fields, along with the ancient scrolls brought from Japan that contained the ways, secrets and techniques of ninjas to build what is now called the Wind Ninja Academy, the first ever academy that was established here in Korea.” Mrs. Yoo continues.

 

“It had started with seven clans that trained their off springs once they reached the age of eighteen. Slowly but surely, more families were let in and the academy grew.”

 

Mina now understood. Everything was coming together right in front of them.

 

The way her older brother, Kai, had slowly changed from being a loud, brute football player, into a more contained and gentle version of himself. The way Kai would sometimes pop out of nowhere and then gone again so quick. The way he became more disciplined, organized and sharper.

 

 

“Why?” the once quiet Momo finally spoke. “Why do we have to do this?”

 

It was a good question, Jeongyeon thought. She looks at the adults intently waiting for their answer.

 

Mrs. Hirai broke the silence that lingered, “My dear daughter, our families have taken the responsibility to be the last line of defense of the world. There are greater powers out there that the world is not prepared for, and because of that, someone must step up to the plate. And that is us.”

 

Everyone fell silent once again.

 

“What happens after?” Jeongyeon suddenly asks.  
“And how long do we have to do this for? Is this why Sungyeon has been away? She’s been going to this academy?”

 

“Kai as well…” Mina adds.

 

“The Head Sensei will be the judge if and when you’re ready to graduate from the academy. Once you have reached your potentials and have mastered the ways of a ninja, you will be a candidate for graduation from the academy.” Mrs. Yoo informs.

 

“And yes, Kai and Sungyeon had been training ever since they were eighteen as well. We’ve explained things to them as we did right now to you.”

 

“Once you graduate, you are free to choose your paths. This is not something to lock you down or limit you, this is something done for a greater cause and to free and expand your potentials.”  
Mr. Myoui elaborates as he stands up from his seat, after being silent since the conversation started. He continues.

 

“Being a part of this mission and continuing this legacy is an honor and you will use these skills that you’re going to learn to protect and help mankind. This is a way of life and it has been our clans’ code for centuries, and we hope you’d honor that and join the cause.”

Jeongyeon, Momo and Mina, who had been quietly sitting, looked at each other for the first time that night. This has been a thing of theirs to know of each one of them is alright or not, as if reading each other’s minds.

They all knew this was a lot to take in and deep inside, they’re glad they have each other right at this moment.

 

Jeongyeon placed her hands on both Momo and Mina’s hands who were sitting by her flank.

 

They knew they had to do this.

 

They wanted to.

 

They’ve always had the sense of wanting to be a part of a greater cause and this was it.

And with each other, they knew they can get through all of it.

 

With a deep breath and one last look at each other, Momo breaks into a wide grin and looks at their parents,

 

“So when do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! This chapter, as you have read explains how and where this all came from.  
> More details will be revealed and the further chapters and new characters will be introduced.   
> Thank you so much to everyone who has subscribed, read and waited for this chapter to come out. 
> 
> Please do let me know if you got any suggestions or comments or which ship you wanna see sailing down below.   
> Or Tweet or DM me on Twitter @AJMinatozaki 
> 
> Thank you again!


	4. THE MARCH OF THE STORM (I)

After that grueling “welcome”, the trio decided to clean themselves up and get a change of clothes. They were late anyway, they thought, so might as well not stink and not look like a hobo before showing up to their next class.

 

“We’re really sorry about that.” a tall girl with modelesque features and auburn hair that falls past her shoulders, approaches the three who had just arrived in front of their respective lockers, and then points at Momo’s rather earth-stained face.

 

Momo smiles bashfully and scratches the back of her head out of nervous habit.

“I- It’s okay, Sowon sunbaenim. We kind of deserved getting our butts kicked today.”

 

“Well, I hope we didn’t rough you up too much though.” this time, a rugged-looking boy with kind eyes, who could honestly pass off as a man in his late twenties and wearing an earth major uniform, approaches and picks off pieces of leaves on Jeongyeon’s disheveled short, brown locks.

                                       

“Hey, at least now we know what it feels to get in a battle with Beta & Alpha Team members, Taecyeon sunbaenim.” Jeongyeon responds with a polite smile.

 

Taecyeon playfully pouts “How many times do I have to tell you that you guys can just call me Taecyeon oppa? Geez, you make me sound so- so formal!”

 

Out of nowhere, a fairly built female student sporting a ponytail delivers a light smack to the back of Taecyeon’s head.  “I think the word you’re looking for is ‘old’. And you’d LOVE to be called an oppa, won’t you?”

 

“Hello, Yubin sunbaenim.” Mina giggles and greets the air major who is now smirking at the poor Taecyeon rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Hey, Minari.” Yubin greets back with a playful salute.

 

“You know how sensei hates being late and all that, right? I remember when Taecyeon here arrived late once and JUST HAPPENS to be caught by sensei…” Yubin recounts.

 

Taecyeon’s eyes widen in horror “I thought it was the end of me. I HAD to do ‘meditation’ to ‘reflect’ upon my actions. Not to mention running through the Jigoku course. TWICE!” he shudders at the memory. “It was horrible.”

 

The Jigoku course is one of the most difficult training exercises in the academy that tests and trains their physical endurance. But for the most part, it looks like a jungle gym course on steroids. Seeing it and running through it once is enough to give a fright to the students.

 

“We’ve spoken to sensei just now, and we’re really working on it, sunbae.” Mina says with a noticeably worried look on her face.

 

“Hey, it’s going to be fine. We’re gonna be okay AND early tomorrow.” Jeongyeon turns to Mina, encircles an arm around her shoulders and smiles reassuringly. Mina takes a deep breath and smiles back at Jeongyeon.

 

“You’re right.” She musters. “Even if I have to drag the both of you.”

 

“Drag them, if you must. Wouldn’t want my baby sisters to experience what I did.” Taecyeon approves while Yubin scoffs in fake annoyance.

 

“Well, we gotta jet. Alpha team meeting. Come on, ‘Taecyeon oppa’” Yubin chuckles, motioning to Taecyeon who rolled his eyes at her. The latter fist bumps the three before following his team leader down the hall.

 

“I got to go too. Eunha and the other Betas are waiting for me.” Sowon waves goodbye to the three and turns to walk in the other direction.

“See you around, sunbaenim!” Momo giddily calls out.

 

Just as they were about to resume gathering their things, a tall and domineering boy, followed by three other students approached the group.

 

“What’s the point of being a Hayazaki when you can’t even beat us in a simple fight, let alone get here on time?” the boy brushes off non-existent specks of dirt from his uniform and sneers at them.

 

Jeongyeon who had been taking out her extra uniform from her locker, turns to glare at the boy.

 

“Oh would you shut it, Jaebum? Go be a jerk somewhere else.”

 

Jaebum smirks and steps forward to taunt Jeongyeon more.

 

“Listen to me, Yoo Jeongyeon. No matter how much you try, you will never, ever get on my level.” He says through gritted teeth.

 

Mina never liked conflict but when it comes to people messing with her friends, she’s more than willing to engage in one.

 

“What is the matter with you?” her eyes narrowing in question.

 

“You stay out of this, Myoui. I don’t even understand why you hang out with these losers when you’re clearly on a higher level and class than they are.”

 

Jeongyeon clenches her fists, trying to hold back from just knocking Jaebum out cold.

 

“They’re my friends and they’re not jerks, unlike you.” Mina retorts.

 

“And oh, don’t worry, none of us intend to stoop DOWN to your level.” Mina smirks mockingly at him and nudges Jeongyeon’s arm as if telling her to just ignore him and continue what she was doing before.

 

A series of ‘ooh’s and ‘buurrnn’ echoed around from the now on-looking students.

 

“Oh yeah? What the hell are you gonna do about it, princess? Spray me with water?” Jaebum, red in embarrassment, manages to reply to Mina while his lackeys start to laugh at his “wit”.

 

“She won’t.” Momo who has been listening the entire time, speaks.

 

“But I will!” Momo whips out a small water gun from her locker and shoots its contents at an unsuspecting Jaebum, who yells “Get them!” to his three minions soon after.

 

Momo then grabs the two and breaks into a sprint down the hall and into a series of hallways before arriving at the shower rooms where she knows they can’t follow.

 

Laughter erupts from the three as they catch their breaths from running.

 

“That was brilliant, Momoring!” Jeongyeon cheers.

 

“Well he was being a total doodoo head!” Momo raises her hands like an exasperated kid.

 

“And it’s not like he can even beat any of us in a one on one fight, psh!” she continues and proceeds to walk to the nearest available shower stall, sounds of laughter still in the air.

 

“Besides, I’ve been wanting to do that for soooo long, you have no idea.”

 

“By the why, you can thank me later by buying me snacks.” With this, Momo winks and blows a flying kiss to her two friends that are still laughing from Momo’s antics before going into the shower.

 

As Mina was about to walk into another empty shower stall, Jeongyeon catches the other’s free hand and takes a deep breath.

 

“Thanks for what you said back there and for having my back.” Jeongyeon mumbles. She’s always been shy with saying things like this to anyone, even to her best friends.

 

Mina is very much aware of this and does that adorable gummy smile of hers and turns to ruffle Jeongyeon’s hair.

 

“You know I always will, Jeong. Momo and I always do, just like you always will.”

 

Jeongyeon smiles widely and releases Mina’s hand. “I know.”

 

Pointing at the shower stall beside Momo’s, Jeongyeon jokes “Now get in there, you stink!”

 

Mina chuckles and playfully sticks her tongue out at Jeongyeon who now walks to the next open stall.

 

The rest of the day went by smoothly and thankfully, no Jaebum and his flunkies.

And with a firm resolution that they won’t be late the next day.

 

As for Jaebum’s negative attitude towards them, especially Jeongyeon, this stemmed from their very first day at Wind Ninja Academy.

 

 

*Two and half years ago*

 

With a nervous Momo and Mina in tow in both hands, Jeongyeon leads them to the right side of the main pagoda where they were instructed to report as soon as they arrived at the academy.

 

Upon their arrival, they notice a wide platform, which somehow resembles a boxing ring but without the ropes, and the academy’s insignia painted smack dab in the middle. At the left side of the platform, about 10 feet away, is a rectangular podium with chairs placed side by side. Three people wearing beige robes, who Mina deducts are teachers, a couple of students and a beautiful woman with pitch black hair that matches her dark brown, marble-like eyes, are sitting on said chairs.

 

Soon after, a few more students started filling up the space in front of the said platform.

 

On it, a young woman with porcelain-like skin and long, ginger hair tied up in a high bun with thin-rimmed glasses perched on her perfectly-shaped nose, is standing while looking at a tablet on her hands.

 

The girl looks around, adjusts her glasses and does a slight nod as she ticks off the last profile on her tablet as soon as she spots the face of the last student on her list.

She then takes out a microphone from her pinstriped coat’s chest pocket, flips the tiny switch and gives it a light tap to check if it’s turned on completely.

 

“Check, mic check.” She starts, which gains attention from the fifty students in front of her.

 

She, then clears her throat and with a stony expression, looks at the various faces staring up at her; some excited, some nervous. While a few are just as expressionless as she is.

 

“Good morning and welcome to Wind Ninja Academy. My name is Kim Dahyun and I will be your guide for today.” She does a small bow which elicited a small round of applause from the students and staff.

 

“Today marks the first day of your journey in becoming the world’s guardians. And leading you throughout this journey, I present to you, the head sensei of this academy,” Dahyun turns to her right where a woman clad in red and black robes and looks no older than 25, is seen walking up the steps of the platform.

 

“Sensei Park Jihyo.” and for the first time, Dahyun beams in pride as the head sensei, her sister, stands beside her and gives her a nod of thanks for the introduction.

 

“Thank you very much, Dahyun.” the sensei speaks into the microphone handed over by Dahyun, who has now taken a step back.

 

“A pleasant morning to you all.” She turns to look at the students, eyes stopping momentarily at Jeongyeon, Momo and Mina who are standing in the middle of the crowd.

 

“I am Sensei Park Jihyo and I am here, along with the Wind Ninja Academy teachers and staff, to teach you the ways of a ninja and how to use that for a good cause.”

 

“I suppose that your families have told you the reason why you are all here.” Jihyo looks at the nodding faces in front of her.

 

“You are here because of a mission that our families and ancestors have been fulfilling for hundreds of years. A mission to be the world’s fighting chance against forces that are greater and darker than you could ever imagine.”

 

“Well that sounds ominous.” Momo murmurs under her breath as she fidgeted where she stood. Mina, on instinct, wraps an arm around Momo’s waist and held her close to her right side, left hand holding Jeongyeon’s, who has been silent since they arrived.

 

After a short pause, Jihyo continues.

 

“You are here because you have chosen to honor that mission and the tradition that our clans have followed since the birth of Wind Ninja Academy. You have chosen to reach for your potentials and tap into your inner powers, and in time become a new generation of warriors to serve and protect in the shadows.”

 

Sensing the strong tension in the air, Jihyo gives a tight-lipped smile at the new students.

 

“It is your first day, so please, do breathe and I shall let Dahyun here give you a rundown on rules, classes, tours and everything you shall need whilst studying here at the academy. I will see you all soon.” She ends and hands back the microphone to Dahyun as another round of applause fills the air.

 

Giving a small smile to Jihyo who has turned and left the platform, Dahyun once again steps forward and speaks into the microphone.

 

“Alright. I want all of you to group up by threes and make sure you don’t lose each other. In 5 minutes, we will start the full tour of the academy.”

 

Heaving a sigh of relief, Momo grins and turns to Jeongyeon and Mina. “Three’s the magic number, isn’t it?

 

Mina nodded with a smile but noticed Jeongyeon is still quiet.

 

“You feeling okay?” Mina reaches to cup Jeongyeon’s right cheek.

 

Jeongyeon closes her eyes, leans her head on the hand and sighs.

 

“Just nervous about this whole ‘protecting the whole world’ thing. I mean, we’re practically going to risk our lives for this and I don’t know what I’ll do if any of you gets hurt.” She confesses.

 

Momo swiftly reaches for Jeongyeon’s open cheek and pinches it playfully.

“Aigoooo, our Jeongyeon-ie so cute when she’s worrying!” she says as if talking to a baby and earns a laugh from Mina and Jeongyeon.

 

“Seriously though, you can trust us, okay? We’ll always have each other’s backs and besides, we got this! We’re cool like that.” Momo says in confidence and wiggles her eyebrows.

 

Jeongyeon smiles comfortably now and hooks her arms around her two best friends’ arms.

“Alright, we’re gonna do this. Together.”

 

“Together.” Mina smiles at the two and they all proceed to follow the students who are now being lined up for the tour.

 

\----

 

The tour of the academy was really nice, they thought. They were taken to different buildings where different classes were held, introduced to teachers they will meet for every subject they will take, shown various training areas and were told of the history, basic rules and regulations in the academy.

 

The academy, oddly, feels like home. Surrounded by nature and an ambience of peace, the three girls slowly felt at ease with the place.

 

“This whole thing should be a piece of cake.” a tall and haughty boy with bleached blonde hair seemingly styled to look like a K-Pop idol’s, behind them suddenly spoke out loud. The three turned their head to his direction, curious as to why he thinks what they’re about to get into is ‘a piece of cake’.

 

Quite possibly, they were looking for some words of encouragement as well.

 

Mina meets the boy’s eyes and she gives a polite smile.

 

Knowing he’s caught the beautiful girl’s attention, the boy breaks away from his group to walk beside the three. Mina, specifically.

 

“I’m Im Jaebum, by the way.” He offers his hand to Mina and only to her.

 

Being the polite and graceful girl that she is, she takes Jaebum’s hand and smiles curtly,

“Myoui Mina. These are my best friends, Yoo Jeongyeon and Hirai Momo.” He takes a glance and the two gives a slight nod of greeting.

 

“Sure.” He shrugs and says nonchalantly, then turns to look back at Mina.

 

Momo couldn’t hold back her scoff, while Jeongyeon side-eyes the boy.

 

“This whole thing’s gonna be pretty easy, at least for me.” Jaebum says smugly.

“My family’s been one of the biggest benefactors of this academy and my uncle is a teacher here as well.”

 

If there’s one thing Mina hates aside from people messing with her best friends, that’s going to be pompous jerks like this boy talking to her. She thinks this and simply looks at Jaebum, unamused.

 

“Plus, I was varsity captain AND a champion triathlete in high school. I’m pretty sure I got this in the bag, right Bambam?” Jaebum does a light jab to his friend who’s still walking behind the girls.

 

“God, does he ever stop bragging?” Momo whispers to an obviously irritated Jeongyeon, who just shrugs in response.

 

“Sure is WINDY here, huh?” Momo says out of nowhere and earns a small giggle from Mina and Jeongyeon.

 

Not getting what the statement meant, Jaebum kept talking to Mina about his accomplishments and more unnecessary stories about his family’s wealth and connections.

 

“-and this concludes our tour.” Dahyun finishes as they reached the side of the pagoda where they started.

 

“Now if I may ask all of you to separate into two groups: boys on my left and ladies on my right.” Dahyun gestures where her left and right is to further guide the students.

 

“Oh, thank god!” Momo breathes out. “If I had to hear another thing from that doodoo head’s mouth, I’ll hurl.”

 

Jaebum trudges to the other group, not wanting to leave Mina who he thinks is getting impressed by his ‘stories’.

 

Mina also breathes a sigh of relief as she turns to her two best friends.

“Well look at you, getting all the boys.” Jeongyeon jests and pokes Mina’s cheeks lightly.

 

“Not funny, Jeongy.” Mina scrunches her face in fake annoyance.

 

As the crowd dispersed to their new groups, Dahyun speaks into the microphone once more.

 

“Now as you may notice on the flags in front of the main pagoda and on the students here, there are three major elements that is the core of the curriculum here at Wind Ninja Academy.”

Dahyun begins as she raises three fingers in front of her.

 

“Once the trainings commence, every single one of you will be taught to summon your inner ninja energy. It is once said by Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, one of the greatest senseis in ninja history, that a human being is one with nature.”

 

“Thus all of you will have a natural affinity for one of the three elements: air, water and earth and therefore will be sorted into those three elemental majors to train and improve your control over them whilst learning other techniques and skills.”

 

“This is so cool…” Jeongyeon, a natural comic book and superhero fanatic, says in awe after Dahyun’s explanation.

 

“Now while you haven’t been sorted out to your majors yet, you will be wearing these uniforms for the time being.”

 

A student walks up to the platform carrying a sack-colored shinobi shōzoku in his hands. He then, holds it up for everyone to see.

 

“Now that you’re separated into two groups, please follow the student guides into your respective changing rooms and there, they will hand you your temporary uniforms that you can then change into.” The two students who were sitting at the podium, one girl and one boy walked in front of their respective groups to lead them.

 

“Please do change quickly. Time is of the essence and I expect you to be back here in 15 minute’s time.” Dahyun then looks at her wrist watch and then back to the students.

 

“Tick tock.”

 

The students then, scrambled to follow their student guides who seem to be speed walking to the changing rooms.

 

As soon as they arrived in the changing rooms, another student is waiting for them with a stack of uniforms on a bench behind her. One by one, she started calling out names that were written on the uniforms’ tag and everyone moved as fast as they can and changed into their uniforms.

 

Momo and Jeongyeon feel like they’re moving faster and changing faster than they ever did when they had to go to school, but thankfully manages to put on their uniforms (with Mina’s help) before the student guide clapped her hands to signal their return to the platform.

 

“Now-” Dahyun starts as soon as the students have once again occupied the space in front of the platform.

 

“In order to assess your physical prowess, we will be conducting an evaluation.” Standing beside Dahyun, are two students, each holding a clear, glass bowl with small pieces of rolled parchment inside.

 

Jeongyeon, Momo and Mina looks at each other, hands holding each other’s firmly.

The latter gets an inkling of what’s going to happen.

 

“In these two bowls, are your names written in each rolled parchment. I will be randomly picking out two from each bowl and whoever gets picked from each, shall spar with each other in any form of martial arts that you know.”

 

A collective gasp fills the air.

 

Jeongyeon looks over the other group and sees Jaebum cracking his knuckles and doing some stretches, unfazed, unlike most of them. Must have received a heads up, Jeongyeon thinks to herself.

 

“But first, a few things to keep in mind: Control. Your only aim is to knock the opponent off their feet. We don’t want injuries on the first day.” Momo gulps audibly as she shuffles closer to Jeongyeon and Mina.

 

“Second, this is merely an evaluation for us to know which level classes you will be put in, in order to teach everyone fairly and make learning and progressing easier. Does everyone understand?”

 

The students answer ‘yes’ in unison.

 

Dahyun then started drawing out names from the first bowl and one of the boys in Jaebum’s group called Bambam, gets summoned to the platform. He is fairly tall with long legs and arms that if used wisely, can be powerful, Jeongyeon assesses.

 

Next, a burly and towering boy named Son Hyunwoo, was called. Compared to Bambam, Hyunwoo looks like he can tear the other in half. He marches up to the platform where Bambam is waiting.

 

“Timer for two minutes will be set, in which time you must be able to knock down your opponent. Understand?” Dahyun turns to the two boys who are now facing each other and on their fighting stance.

 

Behind the platform, a large digital timer set to countdown from the two-minute mark is situated.

Dahyun walks off the platform and stands at the sidelines, along with the teachers who will be evaluating the students.

 

With a sound of a gong reverberating throughout the field, the timer begins and the two boys on the stage begin to fight.

 

Every single person in the crowd had their eyes locked on the platform and the two boys. Knowing that, they too, will soon be up there. Even Jaebum and his group who were cheering for Bambam earlier, had now gone quiet as well.

 

Jeongyeon is beyond thankful that her parents dragged her into learning Karate-do and Kumdo when she entered middle school. Of course, under her condition that she will be bringing along her two best friends as well.

 

They surprisingly excelled in those classes and Jeongyeon feels a pinch of relief knowing that they can somehow defend themselves and fight back, once their turn is up.

 

Those two minutes passed by so fast that it snapped Jeongyeon out of her thoughts when another sound from the stricken gong was heard and she sees Hyunwoo lying down face first on the platform, while a grinning Bambam is raising a fist in the air with triumph.

 

“Did you see that? He went woosh on that guy’s butt!” Momo does a hand chop in the air, mimicking the move Bambam just did on Hyunwoo when the latter threw a rather forceful jab on Bambam’s head, which he was able to dodge by stepping aside, sending Hyunwoo to go off balance and for the other to send a strike down his back.

 

Jeongyeon refocuses her attention on the podium and sees the teachers writing down on their clipboards. Now, the nerves are back.

 

Unconsciously, her hold on Mina’s hand had gotten firmer and her breathing had gotten heavier, which didn’t go unnoticed on Mina’s part.

 

Intertwining their fingers, she leans her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder and makes small circles on the back of the latter’s hand with her thumb, knowing that this small action calms Jeongyeon down every single time.

 

More names were called. More spars happened.

 

Jeongyeon’s body slowly relaxed into Mina’s. She takes a couple of deep breaths before she hears Mina’s name called.

 

Jeongyeon releases Mina’s hand and gives her a look that says ‘knock ‘em’ which makes Mina smile though nerves are obviously present. Momo on the other hand, yells “Go Minariiii!” as her best friend walks up the platform to meet her opponent.

 

With cat-like eyes and a petite body, a girl named Jennie Kim stood opposite Mina.

Jennie tilts her head slightly, as if sizing her up.

 

A million thoughts raced through Mina’s head as she hears the gong and sees Jennie smirking at her before zooming into her direction and throws a left and right hook punch combo at her head.

                                                                                                                                                                                                  

Something in Mina clicked, as her palms met the other’s fists and forcefully swatting them away from her face. Jennie continued her onslaught of punches while Mina deflects them, slowly getting backed up to the edge of the platform.

 

Momo clutches Jeongyeon’s arm, tense as ever. She knows that a couple more steps will send Mina off the platform. So she closes her eyes and prays Mina thinks of something brilliant to get herself out of it.

 

Jeongyeon on the other hand, watches intently and barely blinked. Mina’s smart and skillful. She’ll do something, she’ll get out of it. Jeongyeon is certain of it.

 

As if on cue, Jennie swings her right fist to Mina’s left side and the latter makes a calculated step to her right, catching Jennie’s arm and using her force to throw her over the edge of the platform.

 

Thanking the heavens that the platform is only a couple of feet off the ground, Mina jumps off to where Jennie landed and reached her hand out to help her up.

 

“That was good, Stiffy.” Jennie grins as she grabs Mina’s outstretched hand.

 

“Stiffy?” Mina cocks her head to the side in question of the new nickname.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been looking at you. Back straight as a board, quiet, barely any expression: Stiffy.” Jennie giggles.

 

“Ah… I get it.” Mina’s eyebrows raise in acknowledgement. It was nothing new, it was always everyone’s first impression of her.

 

Jennie brushes off some of the dirt and grass on her uniform when three other girls jog up to the two.

 

“Hey, you alright?” a girl with luscious hair, dyed with multiple shades of purple, asks Jennie while helping her brush off the dirt from her back.

 

“Yeah. I’m good, Jisoo.”

 

“Dude! You should’ve seen your face when she grabbed you and threw you over.” Another girl with fiery red hair and exotic features cackles at Jennie and earns a playful shove from her.

 

“I’ll let you fight Stiffy here then, Lisa. See if you can.” Mina suppresses a laugh and sees her two best friends nearing them.

 

“That was awesome, Minari!” Momo cheers at a blushing Mina and turns to Jennie and her group. “You did good too.”

 

“Apparently not THAT good. It’s the first time anyone’s had Jennie land on her butt.” A girl with dark chocolate brown hair and delicate features grins at Momo.

 

“Rosé’s right. She’s the best fighter in our group.” Jisoo adds.

 

In the midst of their chatting, no one noticed Dahyun approaching.

“Everyone is alright, I presume?” she asks, making everyone jump a bit.

 

“We’re okay. Though my pride is a bit hurt.” Jennie chuckles and nudges Mina.

 

“You’ve sparred well, Ms. Kim. Don’t worry.” Dahyun manages a small smile

“That was a good move, Ms. Myoui.” And then walks off.

 

The girls decided to stay together and talked some more, observing every student that goes up the platform and their fighting styles.

 

One by one, their names were called and then their opponent’s.

Jisoo was up first and faced off with a student named Park Sooyoung, who was taller and looks meaner than the other.

 

It didn’t help her though, as Jisoo still won by the end of the spar.

 

Next was Rosé who went up against an all-smiles, Kim Sejeong and then Lisa against Park Siyeon. Rosé, though gentle on the outside, won against her opponent and gets a proud smile and a pat on the back from Jennie. Lisa, however, gets swept, both literally and figuratively, off her feet by Siyeon.

 

“Who the hell says ‘Thank you’ after getting their ass kicked?” Jennie asks the still love-struck Lisa who just arrived.

 

“Apparently, this idiot.” Rosé chides.

 

“Did YOU see how cute she is? 10/10 will sell my soul.” Lisa exaggerates but still earns a laugh from everyone.

 

They almost miss it amidst the laughter.

 

“Next, Hirai Momo.” Dahyun speaks into the microphone.

 

Momo freezes for a couple of seconds before taking her first steps towards the platform.

Sounds seemed to be muffled out and she takes a deep breath as soon as she gets to the center.

 

Dahyun fishes out another name from the bowl, “… and Zhou Jieqiong.”

 

A lithe girl with prominent features and sharp eyes, walked up the stage and positioned herself a couple of feet away from Momo. If Momo can describe her opponent’s aura, she’d say she’s probably Black Widow and can most probably kick her ass in seconds.

 

Momo feels like her heart is about to jump out of her chest. She blinks fast and looks once again to her friends.

 

“Jeongy…” Mina trails off and looks at Jeongyeon.

 

Out of nowhere, Jeongyeon shouts “MOMORING FIGHTING!”

 

This seemed to have snapped Momo out of her own thoughts.

Once again, but this time louder and with five more people shouting, “MOMORING FIGHTING!” echoed through the place.

 

Momo takes another deep breath and then grins.

She turns to Jieqiong who is now on her fighting stance which looks like a Wushu style, Momo guesses.

 

The gong sounded and the timer started counting down.

 

The look on Momo’s eyes changed into something other than fear; it was fierce and strong, as if she was a completely different person. Her face, full of determination and in a whopping 10 seconds, sends Jieqiong flying to the edge of the platform with a powerful roundhouse kick to her left shoulder.

 

Mouths fell open and audible gulps were heard as Momo walked off the platform seemingly surprised at herself as well.

Jeongyeon and Mina smiled with pride and welcomed Momo with a tight hug.

 

Unbeknownst to the others, Momo is the best in hand to hand combat among the three and her near-perfect roundhouse kick made her famous in their Karate-do academy.

 

Jeongyeon knew that all Momo needed was a gentle reminder that she can do it and she has her best friends to support her no matter the outcome. So she hugs Momo tightly as soon as she arrived from her sparring, and whispered “We’re so proud of you” to Momo’s ear.

 

Momo buries her face to Jeongyeon’s neck and brings Mina in closer in the group hug.

 

“That was amazing, Momoring.” Mina plants a peck on the top of Momo’s head.

 

“Couldn’t have done it without your cheers though.” Momo blushes.

 

“Hey, you could’ve done well even without us.” Jeongyeon chimes in.

 

“Where’s the fun in that if you guys aren’t around then?” Momo chuckles, hiding her welling tears.

 

Jennie and their other newfound friends congratulate Momo on her win as well.

 

And so the evaluations continue.

 

Jeongyeon was getting antsy, as she was yet to be called.

She didn’t notice, however, that a certain student hasn’t been called yet either.

 

“Due to the unbalanced number of students entering the academy this year, our final evaluation spar would be between a male and female student.”

 

Looks were exchanged and Jeongyeon knows it’s her.

 

She confirms this as soon as Dahyun draws out the final parchments on each bowl and her name was read out loud.

 

“Yoo Jeongyeon and…”

 

a pause,

 

 

“… Im Jaebum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! ☺️  
> AJ Minatozaki here and thank you for waiting for this chapter. ❤️  
> I honestly feel like I under-updated (if that's a word) last week, so I'm back with this chapter.  
> Part 2 is following out soon, so please stay tuned. ☺️
> 
> Thank you once again for the kudos & hits. 
> 
> Please do let me know what you think on the comments section or DM/Tweet me @AJMinatozaki


	5. THE MARCH OF THE STORM (II)

“You got this, okay?” Mina assures Jeongyeon, who was still slightly dazed.

 

“Yeah get him, Jeongy!” Momo pats Jeongyeon’s butt who now steps forward.

 

A sickening grin graces Jaebum’s lips as he walks up the platform, followed by a blank-faced Jeongyeon.

 

“Ready to get beat in front of your pretty friend?” Jaebum jeers as he positions himself in front of Jeongyeon. She doesn’t answer and just takes her stance.

 

“You just stay still, it’s no use fighting back anyway. Don’t worry, I won’t make you look too pathetic.”

 

A gong sound was heard and the two eyeballs the other before Jaebum makes the first move by doing a double butterfly kick to Jeongyeon’s direction as she manages to roll back just in time.

 

Jaebum then charges at the crouched Jeongyeon and proceeds on delivering a series of low kicks that hits Jeongyeon’s arms as she shields herself with them. With a stomp-kick from Jaebum, she catches his foot and manages to lift and push it away, forcing him to do an impromptu somersault. He recovers his balance and watches as Jeongyeon stands back up on a defensive position.

 

“You know… she’ll eventually leave you two losers. She’s way too perfect to be hanging out with you.” He taunts.

 

“Shut up. You don’t know anything about her.” Jeongyeon snaps, eyebrows furrowed at such ridiculous words. “What the hell is your deal?”

 

“Nothing, but you just watch. Once I beat you, she’ll see how she’s hanging out with the wrong crowd and will follow me like a lovesick dog. Just. Like. Everyone. Else.” He pauses at each word that are dripping with malice.

 

Jeongyeon is fuming. No one talks about her friends like that. Mina and Momo, especially. Ever.

 

The nervous jitters that once littered her chest, is now replaced with a fiery determination to knock this guy down on his ass.

 

She repositions herself in front of Jaebum and takes a deep breath.

 

Jaebum scoffs and once again makes an attack towards Jeongyeon.

Left and right, he swung and kicked while Jeongyeon dodges and deflects every attack, trying to find an opening.

 

Right leg making a clean 360-degree sweep as he crouches down in an attempt to wipe Jeongyeon off her feet, the latter jumps and uses it as leverage to send a flying kick to his chest.

Jaebum shuffles backward as he raises his arms in time to protect himself and send Jeongyeon’s force to ricochet back to her.

 

Still regaining her composure, Jaebum charges immediately.

 

With a left hook aimed to her head, Jeongyeon ducks and as she does, she sees Jaebum’s unprotected torso and uses both fists to deliver a parallel punch to his gut.

 

Caught off guard and in pain, Jaebum stumbles and takes a step back.

 

Something surged inside Jeongyeon.

 

It was strong and it felt… good. Without any second thoughts, she marched towards Jaebum and with fluid motions masking strength, darted the fore-knuckles of her left and right hand, in succession, to his chest.

 

At this point, the pain from the seemingly small but impactful attack has rendered Jaebum in a state of shock. He stumbles back some more and winces in pain as he clutches his chest. He knows it’s going to bruise badly later.

 

Jeongyeon takes this chance to advance and uses the heel of her palms to shove him off balance.

 

Only this time, a surge of energy flowed through her arms, visible through the glowing red streaks that seem to accentuate her veins and out of her palms and created a small yet powerful whirlwind as her hands make contact with Jaebum’s chest.

 

This sends the boy literally flying out of the platform and lands about 20 feet away.

 

 

Silence.

 

 

A deafening silence enveloped the entire place.

 

 

“Holy sh—“ Momo begins to cuss, but Mina manages to place her one hand to cover Momo’s mouth, the other on her own.

 

Everyone stared in awe, teachers and students alike.

 

The head sensei, who had been watching the evaluations quietly from her seat, just smiles.

 

Even Dahyun, who has barely shown any expression throughout the entire day, feels her jaw drop slightly. She looks at Jihyo, as if asking for answers. Dahyun receives a look that meant ‘later’, so she drops it.

 

Jeongyeon stares at her hands, then at Jaebum who was curling up in pain where he landed, and then back at her hands again. How she did what she just did, she doesn’t know.

 

“I suppose we know now that you’re an air element major, Ms. Yoo...” Dahyun announces as soon as she composes herself from the events that occurred.

 

“You have done well; you may now return to your group.” Dahyun simply instructs as if nothing happened, so she gets off the platform and walks back to her two best friends.

 

Whispers emanated from the other students and staff.

Jeongyeon keeps her head down, not wanting to meet anyone’s gaze and dying to seek comfort in her best friends’ presence. It’s not that the looks were bad, it’s just that Jeongyeon never liked attention on her.

 

She pinches her cheek to make sure she isn’t dreaming, and she wasn’t. The throbbing pain on her cheek says so.

 

“Dude, oh my god.” Lisa says with a look of amazement, the same one that Jisoo, Rosé, Jennie and Momo has.

 

Amidst the ‘How’d you do that?’ and ‘That was awesome!’, the only thing Jeongyeon really heard was Mina’s soft and soothing voice.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I don’t know, Minari… What just happened?” Jeongyeon mumbles and takes hold of Mina’s hand that has already made its way to her cheek.

 

“You kicked butt, that’s what!” Momo grins and back-hugs a dazed Jeongyeon.

 

Chin resting on Jeongyeon’s shoulder, Momo continues “But in all seriousness, that was, let’s say unexpected. In the very best way of course.”

 

“I think explanations will be given later on. Don’t worry, Jeongy.” Mina coos at her.

 

Jeongyeon stays quiet while everyone was still at awe at what they had just witnessed.

 

She then sees a beyond mortified Jaebum hobbling back to his friends.

 

\----

 

As the day concluded and it was time for them to go home, Jeongyeon was exhausted from all the questions she’s received, which are the same questions that bothered her. She was desperate for answers. She wanted to hear something, anything that would stop her from feeling like a freak. But then again, being in this academy already makes them a whole lot different from most people on Earth. So how much weirder can she get? She thinks this in an attempt to calm herself.

 

 

“You’re not a freak.” A familiar voice spoke while the three were sitting on a bench at the portal entrance, waiting for their turn to be assisted to cross-over.

 

“How’d you—’Jeongyeon starts to ask the approaching sensei.

 

Mina and Momo stands and bows in greeting, followed by a still puzzled Jeongyeon.

 

“Your face is quite reflective of your thoughts, Ms. Yoo.” Jihyo says as she walks closer to the three.

 

“But what exactly happened, Sensei? How did Jeongyeon do that?” Mina, the natural inquisitor among the three, asks, eyes sparkling with a mix of worry and curiosity.

 

“Simply put, Ms. Yoo here is a ‘Hayazaki’.” Jihyo directs her gaze on Jeongyeon.

 

“A Haya-what now?” Momo scratches the back of her head.

 

“A Hayazaki, it means ‘early bloom’ in Japanese, doesn’t it?” Mina half-answers to Momo.

 

Jihyo’s face lights up slightly and she makes a small smile “That’s correct, Ms. Myoui. Akira was right, you are a bright one.”

 

“You know my father?” Mina’s head tilts in question.

 

“As I know everyone’s parents, yes.” Jihyo confirms.

 

“So what am I exactly?” Jeongyeon was itching for answers.

 

“It is no secret that it is a rare occurrence for a new student to be able to summon their inner energy without training, Ms. Yoo. The word ‘rare’ does not even justify it, as the first and last time it has happened was hundreds of years ago.”

 

The three looks intently at Jihyo, waiting for more details.

 

“We called this phenomenon a “Hayazaki” or ‘early bloom’, as Ms. Myoui here said earlier.”

 

“Ms. Yoo is now the second student to ever achieve this feat. The first one, being former Head Sensei Kanoi Watanabe.”

 

Mina remembers his name from Dahyun’s introduction speech earlier that day.

 

“Ms. Dahyun said he’s one of the greatest senseis in ninja history…” Mina begins.

 

“Yes, he is. He’s lived his life devoted into nurturing this academy and its students. Pioneering advancements in techniques and skills, expanding the ninja academy and even helping in establishing our kin school, the Thunder Ninja Academy. That’s where your older sister, Sungyeon, is studying right now, if I’m correct. And Ms. Myoui’s older brother, Kai as well.”

 

The three nods in agreement.

 

“Sensei Kanoi Watanabe was also an Air Major, like you, Ms. Yoo.”

 

Jeongyeon looks in awe. Still filled with questions but in awe.

 

“So what does this mean for me? Am I supposed to follow his footsteps or something?”

 

“Yes and no.”

 

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Jeongyeon mutters and sighs.

 

“You are free to choose your path, Ms. Yoo, just like Ms. Hirai and Ms. Myoui, or anyone else for that matter. Your choices will always lead you to what you are meant for, your destiny. Being a Hayazaki is nothing more than an indication that you have great potential and powers in you that can do great things. As to how you’ll use them, is up to you.” Jihyo gives her a knowing look.

 

And before anyone gets the chance to say anything more, a student guide comes out of the portal, signaling their turn to be escorted over.

 

“Now go. I will be seeing you around soon. Keep safe on your journey home.” Jihyo bids them goodbye and turns to walk back into the academy, leaving the three with enough answers and enough information to process for that day.

 

\----

 

Suffice to say, Jeongyeon’s sparring results has spread like wildfire throughout the academy after that day. Most people would think it made life in the academy easier for her.

 

It didn’t.

 

Expectations were always higher for her, especially as she joined the A-rank class already donning an air major uniform.

According to Dahyun, what is the point of delaying wearing it when she already knows her major? So she wears it despite looking and feeling out of place amongst the sack-colored uniforms surrounding her.

 

The heavens didn’t completely shun her though, as her two best friends were announced to join her in A-level class a day after their evaluations. As for her summoning her energies, it just slowly came to her like a long-lost memory that was found. She still needed to learn to control them but she can summon them easily at will.

 

Whenever Jeongyeon was feeling pressured when teachers call on her to demonstrate summoning her inner energy, Mina will always look and smile at her with encouragement, while Momo would always give her a playful slap on the butt in support.

 

Their new friends: Jennie and Lisa, who always seem to have a banter going on was placed in B-rank classes, while Jisoo and Rosé were in the A-rank with the trio.

They would often meet during their common breaks and tell each other stories about what happened in their classes, what their teachers are like, who were able to summon their elements already and who they thought were cute.

 

“I still think that Park Siyeon girl is dreamy.” Lisa says as she chews on an onion ring she stole from Jennie’s plate.

 

“Go date her then.” Jennie deadpans and pushes her plate to Lisa’s side. Suddenly she wasn’t hungry anymore.

 

“Well yeah, if only Lisa could say something more than a ‘hi’ or ‘hello’ then maybe she’ll have a chance.” Momo snorts at a pouting Lisa.

 

“Not like you’re any different.” Lisa defends and waves an onion ring at Momo’s face.

 

“Yeah I’ve seen you ogling that sunbae from water major! What was her name again? Sa—no, uhh, So—“

 

“You mean, Sowon sunbaenim? Wow Momo, when were you gonna tell us you were crushing on someone?” Jeongyeon fakes hurt and clutches her chest in dramatic effect.

 

“I AM NOT. You stop it, Lalisa or I’ll tell everyone here who you REALLY like!” Momo says crossing her arms like a little kid.

 

“You would not dare…” Lisa quiets down and earns ludicrous looks from the others.

 

Laughter exploded as the two girls had (or at least tried) a staring match but ended up looking like two, cute and angry toddlers.

 

Their life in the academy continued like this while meeting new friends along the way.

In the next couple of months, they all got to learn what elements are in their command and Jeongyeon felt more at ease seeing she’s not the only one wearing those black uniforms.

 

She was especially proud of her two best friends, both of whom, looked like a kid who had just learned to ride a bike by themselves when they were able to finally summon their inner energies.

 

Mina, Rosé & Jisoo were all sorted in the water element major, while Jennie and Lisa joined air major and earth major respectively.

 

And for the next two and a half years, the group stayed constant.

 

Along with Im Jaebum’s constant jeering on Jeongyeon whenever he has the chance.

He, on the other hand, got relegated to C-rank from his initial B-rank status. It wasn’t because he lost, but because Dahyun and the other teachers found his attitude towards the loss as disappointing.

 

He demanded to be placed in A-rank as he was ‘cheated’ on and that his opponent had an advantage. If going down another rank wasn’t bad enough, his uncle who is also a teacher, Im Seulong, reprimanded him in front of his posse for being a disgrace to the Im clan.

To add salt to his wounds, he couldn’t even get Myoui Mina to look at him anymore. That girl that never fell for his moves.

 

So he takes it out on Jeongyeon, who he blames for all the self-caused mishaps he’s had at the beginning of their year.

 

Joke’s on him though, for Jeongyeon had a strong set of friends who always has her back.

But he says he’ll find an opportunity, he assures himself. He assures his lackeys.

Somehow, he’ll get back at Yoo Jeongyeon.

 

 

*Present Day, Storm Chargers Sports Shop in Seoul*

 

 

A grease-covered Momo is settled underneath a dirt-bike that she’s been trying to fix since noon. She squints her eyes as she locks in on the culprit that’s been making the bike run opposite as to how she wants it.

 

“D’you find where the problem is?” Jackson, her boss-slash-manager, peeks from the door of the main shop that separates it from the backroom where Momo does all the repairs for customers.

 

“Yeah, it’s this stupid piston kit. They’re not compatible with the other parts. I told Mark it won’t run that fast if he uses this one. Ugh.” Momo huffs in annoyance.

 

“Which is why you’re the pro rider and he’s stuck being a rich kid with a bike.” Jackson chuckles.

 

“By the way, Jeongyeon’s outside at the lounge.” He then turns to leave Momo with her little project. She looks at her wrist watch and sees it’s about five minutes ‘til 3:30 pm. Same with the three other clocks that she’s set on alarm on her workstation that morning. She really didn’t want them to be late again.

 

 She uses the remaining time to clean up and into a new change of clothes.

 

Jeongyeon, on the other hand, sits at the lounge of the sports shop, watching a skateboarding demo playing on the big LCD screen. 

 

“Did you see that 540 flip? That’s what I wanna learn for my video, it’d be so freaking cool.” Jeongyeon points at the screen as she sees a newly arrived Mina nearing her seat.

 

“Yeah, I think it’d look cool too, Jeongy.” She smiles and lets herself fall on the couch beside Jeongyeon and settles her bag pack on the floor.

 

“Oh right, how was midterm exam today? That was today right?” Jeongyeon asks a droopy-eyed Mina. Aside from their classes in the academy, most of the students in Wind Ninja Academy also attend university. The three weren’t an exception.

 

They managed to get in one university and with the help of some Wind Ninja alumni, were able to make their schedules work.

 

The three excelled in their chosen programs and with full support from their families.

And so, Jeongyeon chose to major in Physics with a minor in Education since she wanted to be a professor. While Mina is following her father’s footsteps and studying Biology for her pre-med and Momo taking up Mechanical Engineering with a minor in Dance with Mina.

 

This may seem like a lot of work and it is, but the discipline embedded in them has made things more bearable for them.

 

“Yeah, I think I did okay.” A tired Mina mumbles with her eyes closed.

 

Jeongyeon finds it really cute and reaches to stroke Mina’s head that has comfortably found its place on her shoulder. They stay like that for a while and Mina hums in contentment.

 

A series of different pitched alarms reverberated from the shop’s backroom which makes the two spring up from their seats and rush over. They see a clearly startled Momo, trying to turn off all the alarm clocks that set off all at once.

 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Momo says as she grabs the last clock and switches the alarm off.

 

“We gotta go. We can’t be late again, remember?” Momo drags the two equally started girls out of the backroom and grabs her rucksack.

 

“Jackson! We’re going, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” Momo shouts to Jackson who was tending to a customer at the boards section. Momo receives a thumbs up sign and then motions for her two best friends to get out of the store… before Jackson changes his mind.

 

And so they board Mina’s trusty camper and drive off to the academy.

 

“We’re early.” Mina announces and smiles as her Tweedledee and Tweedledum sings along or rather, butchers “Dance Dance” by Day6, playing through the camper’s speakers.

 

Unaware of the brewing storm nearing.

 

\-----

 

At the academy, Jihyo is in the middle of her regularly-scheduled meditation.

She has been spending extra time doing such, as she has been having a rather odd foreboding these past few weeks.

 

“It looks like there’s a storm coming. That’s kinda weird at this time of the year, don’t you think unnie?” Dahyun, who has been sitting beside Jihyo while tapping away on her laptop, says as she glances at the dark clouds forming above them.

 

“Now that’s REALLY weird.” Dahyun adjust her glasses and taps away frantically on her keyboard.

 

“What’s wrong, Dahyun-ie?” Jihyo shifts from her seat and looks at her sister.

 

“Unnie… I-It’s Tzuyu…” the younger says in a low voice. Jihyo’s eyes widen and moves closer to look at Dahyun’s laptop screen.

 

“What about Tzuyu?” she asks and tries to makes sense of the codes she’s seeing on the screen.

 

 

 

As Dahyun opens her mouth to speak, two massive explosions engulf the entire academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ ☺️
> 
> AJ Minatozaki here and this is a double update for this week. ☺️  
> Thank you so much for reading this fic, it means a lot to me as this is my first attempt to write a fic.  
> Are you liking the story so far?
> 
> I've also been receiving some inquiries about the ships involved in the fic and at the beginning, I have tagged it with every possible ship I wanted to include in this fic, primarily because it wasn't really set on stone and I wanted to get a feel of how I would be able to develop this story around the characters and who fits who. So, please do keep watch on that.
> 
> And please let me know what you think on the comments or you can tweet/DM me @AJMinatozaki ☺️
> 
> Thank you so much again, you guys are the best. ❤️


	6. THE RISE OF TEMPEST

CHAPTER 6 – THE RISE OF TEMPEST

 

“What’s wrong, Dahyun-ie?” Jihyo shifts from her seat and looks at her sister.

“Unnie… It’s Tzuyu…” the younger says in a low voice. Jihyo’s eyes widen and moves closer to look at Dahyun’s laptop screen.

“What about Tzuyu?” she asks and tries to makes sense of the codes she’s seeing on the screen.

 

As Dahyun opens her mouth to speak, two massive explosions engulf the entire academy.

\-------------------

 

The skies rumbled with a series of deafening claps, bolts of lightning struck the grounds as students, staff and teachers flee to safety; wherever safety was at this point.

Clouds drenched in strange, sickly hues of purple and gray take over the once, clear skies. Streaks of thunder and lightning emanate through its spaces, and if it wasn’t for the sun’s persistence, one would think it was night time.

The earth shook as bolts collided with dirt and stone, sending people near the impact off their feet.

Jihyo holds Dahyun close to her as they sprint from the meditation pergola and across the open field. As they reach the main entrance of the pagoda, Jihyo gives a knowing look to a clearly startled Dahyun. She hugs her tight and motions for her to run inside. The younger one’s eyes gleamed of hesitance but nevertheless, goes.

Jihyo, on the other hand, proceeds on scanning the area for anyone that needed to be taken to safety. As she was about to step forward, a massive bolt charged its way from the sky and landing straight into the main Pagoda, knocking its massive walls down like mere toy blocks.

Before Jihyo could even react, another bolt has forged its way to the academy with one mission: to destroy.

\----

Mina slows her camper down a bit as the sudden rumbling from the skies, sends a whimpering Momo into a jump right into Jeongyeon’s arms. The latter knows way too well how much Momo hates thunders, so Jeongyeon wraps her arms protectively around her, covering Momo’s ears as much as she can.

“Did they say anything on the news about a storm today?” Jeongyeon asks.

Eyebrows furrowed, Mina reaches for the knobs of her camper’s radio, looking for a certain frequency.  
“Nothing… I heard it was going to be quite sunny today. This is strange.”

 

‘…a series of sudden and unexplained thunderstorms have taken place in different spots in Seoul. Residents are heavily advised to stay indoors and prepare for a possible blackout -”

 

“A blackout? It’s that bad?” Jeongyeon turns to look at Mina who turns off the radio, thinking of their next move.

“Y-You think we should head back?” Momo finally musters as she peeks out from Jeongyeon’s embrace. 

Jeongyeon pauses and thinks for a minute.

“I think we should check in at the academy first. I mean if there’s something else going on, Sensei would know about it, right, Minari?” Jeongyeon looks at Momo, and then at Mina.

Without even looking, Mina knows Jeongyeon is waiting for a sign of affirmation.  
So she nods, eyes still trained on the road and occasionally gazing at the oddly tinted sky.

Jeongyeon feels it. She knows something is wrong, but she prays there isn’t.  
So she holds Momo closer to her, eyes looking up ahead as she catches a sight of something billowing with smoke on the side of the road.

“Mina, up ahead. Can we stop over?” Jeongyeon points at the source of the smoke wafting under her nose, making her cough a bit.

She didn’t have to be told twice, as the camper comes into a slow stop just right in front of an old pickup truck and an old couple struggling to see through the cloudy mess in front of them.

Mina wastes no time to unbuckle her seatbelt and reaches for the toolbox under her seat.  
She taps Momo’s shoulder and holds up the toolbox in front of her. The latter turns her head, takes a look at the box and understands she’s the one that can help. She’s the mechanic after all.

And so, Momo takes the toolbox with a sigh and removes herself from Jeongyeon’s hold, nudging her to get off the camper too. Mina follows suit.

“I hate to be the voice of doubt right now, but you know we’d be in REALLY big trouble if we’re really late this time around, right?” Jeongyeon seems to think for a couple of seconds, only to end up shrugging at a worried Momo’s query. So she turns to look at Mina, waiting for a response.

“It’s our code to help people, Momoring. We can’t just leave them here in this freak storm.” Mina answers for Jeongyeon. “And I know it wouldn’t set well with you too, if we did leave them behind.” Mina smiles softly at a pouting Momo who was still lugging the toolbox on her right hand.

As they reach the old couple, Momo takes a deep breath and then breaks into a wide grin, trying not to mind the ongoing rumbling from the sky. Jeongyeon and Mina does the same and proceeds on introducing themselves as Momo rolls up her sleeves, ready to dive in to work. 

She checks the engine and knows exactly what to do.  
And with her signature cheeky smile, 

“Let’s get you out of this weird weather, shall we?” 

 

\----

Jihyo takes cover behind two large boulders that usually served as a make-shift divider between the pagoda and the main training field. Her mind still wandering to her sister, who she just sent to her probable doom inside the pagoda. Jihyo closes her eyes and tries to focus on sensing Dahyun’s life force. 

As clouds of dirt dissipated from the impact of the last thunder bolt, another bout of explosion arose from the somewhere else: the portal to the academy.

The sensei breaks out of her focus and shifts from her place, trying to get a good look at the unknown crowd marching into the academy. She squints her eyes only to see creatures resembling pitch black shadows spilling out from the portal by the hundreds. As they get closer to the grounds, glowing, red eyes materialize on their once seemingly void heads; arms and hands transforming into scythe-like blades, glimmering blood red.

Behind them, two other beings are seen walking and scouting the place. One of them, a being donning black and purple robes and a mask, raises its staff; the purple crystal at its end creating a same-colored flare that seemed to control the shadow creatures.

As the glow of lilac light grazed them, the horde of shadows switched into attack mode, slashing and hacking everything in their path. A few unfortunate students and teachers who tried to fight back and defend their place, ended up evaporating into a cloud of red smoke once the shadow creatures’ scythe arms wounded them.

A high-pitched laughter resonates through the chaotic air as a woman with rambunctious pink hair and black corset-like armor, wields a saber on both hands as if it’s an extension of her own. She marches forward with the creatures and with a wide grin somehow filled with lunacy, the woman proceeds on attacking everything within her immediate area. It didn’t matter if she hit the shadow creatures, who explodes into slime-like blots whenever they’re hit. They seemed to re-materialize at every flick of the staff-wielding being’s hand anyway.

As the sensei has gotten a grip of how the creatures operate, a team of students zoomed in the horde. Jihyo realized them to be the Alpha, Beta & Gamma teams. 

They seem to have organized themselves and the order of attack and defense. 

The earth majors, led by Taecyeon, created makeshift earth barriers and sinkholes to trap the creatures using their ninja energies; while the water majors, led by Sowon, summoned raging waters from the lake to ‘flush out’ the enemies into the sink holes; the air majors, under Yubin’s command doing close combat with the creatures and picking off stragglers getting close to their makeshift base.

Seeing as the horde is being held off quite stably and the thunderbolts have somehow come to a halt, Jihyo gets up and instructs nearby and able-bodied students and staff to evacuate and carry the injured with them, reminding them to take utmost care and avoid getting hit by the shadow creatures that may come past the earth barriers. Jihyo tries to push the thought of finding Dahyun, at least for now, in the back of her mind. She needs to get everyone she can to safety immediately and protect the academy from the intruders.

\----

“Kanda, this is getting boring!” the pink-haired woman huffs as she kicks down one of their creatures out of frustration. Kanda, the being clothed in black and purple robes, walks leisurely, long purple hair tied in a high ponytail that swishes gracefully back and forth at every step and then comes to a stop beside the woman having a tantrum. 

A gravelly voice reverberates from underneath Kanda’s white kabuki mask, painted with streaks of blood red paint from its temples to its cheek. 

“Patience, Shimazu. We must fulfill master’s orders first before I let you do anything remotely fun.” 

Shimazu, the pink-haired woman whips her head and looks up straight into the masked being’s emotionless purple irises peeking through the two hollows of its mask. With a pout and slumped shoulders, Shimazu turns to look at the academy that they’re supposed to destroy.

A menacing smirk replaces her pout, “Then let’s get to wrecking.”

\----

The Alpha, Beta & Gamma teams’ hold was getting weaker. Despite being the best of the best students in the academy, they are still outnumbered by the horde. So they retreat as the last wall of solid dirt starts to crack from the shadow horde’s relentless attack, but not without doing final reinforcements on it with their remaining energy.

Yubin and the rest of the group sprints to meet their sensei, who had just sent another group of injured into the academy’s designated safe zone. The Alpha team leader, followed by Sowon and Namjoon, the Beta and Gamma team leaders, are visibly exhausted. Along with their teams who are weathered down by the pandemonium.

“You did well. All of you.” Jihyo looks at her students intently and knows she has to do something else. She has been trying to communicate with the other academies’ head senseis through ninja mind link, but could not get any response; as if they had just disappeared.  
Jihyo feared they may have been attacked as well and that they may just be the last academy standing.

Namjoon, an Earth major and Gamma team leader, steps forward and voices out what Jihyo has been thinking about, “We need to do something, Sensei. If these things are in here and causing this much destruction, how much more on the outside?” 

“He’s right, Sensei. We’re barely holding up in here and we’re supposed to be the protectors.” Eunha, an air major, pipes in. Jihyo looks around, as if looking for something when a loud clap and a flash of lightning materialized in the sky, temporarily obstructing everyone’s vision.

The sensei blinks her eyes rapidly to regain her sight. And as her vision shifts from blurry to clear, she spots an unexpected visitor standing meters away from her and the group.

The visitor walks with an ominous aura oozing out. Jihyo’s fists clenches unconsciously at the sight in front of her but still maintains her dignified stance. Her students on the other hand, watches on but readying themselves for any form of attack.

“It’s been a while, Jihyo.” The visitor greets with a malevolent smirk. “Or should I say, ‘Sensei’ Park Jihyo, now?” 

The voice all too familiar to the sensei, seems to open a Pandora’s box of memories locked away in her mind.

“Tempest.” Jihyo grits through her teeth as she strides forward to meet the visitor, “I should have known it was you. After all these years…”

“You’re right, you should have known. Didn’t I tell you I’d be back? Armies take time, so I took mine.” Tempest sneers as Jihyo comes to a stop a few feet away from her. Jihyo looks at Tempest, scrutinizing the physical change that the other has gone through from how she remembers the other.

A black, dragon-hide mask, hugs the majority of Tempest’s head with the exception of her eyes and mouth. Her equally dark and long hair is tied in a neat ponytail that surfaces from the mask she’s wearing. Her dominant eyes seem to change its colors back and forth from pitch black to deep blood red.

“Seems as if you have missed me, with the way you’re staring at me right now.” Tempest mocks as Jihyo shifts away her eyes from the other’s face for a second.

“The dark energy is strong in you. What do you want?” Jihyo asks. She wants this over with and she knows what Tempest wants. But she still wants to hear it from her. 

“Revenge, Jihyo. Revenge and more power of course.” Tempest says matter-of-factly.

“It doesn’t have to be this way.” Jihyo looks straight into Tempest’s eyes, looking for any trace of humanity left to persuade, while the other looks at her with nothing but calm animosity.

“Why would now be any different?” Tempest then changes her stance and charges at Jihyo, hands creating symbols that Jihyo has only ever read on ancient scrolls and heard of from past senseis to avoid. A couple more feet and Tempest strikes Jihyo with fists shrouded with fire. The sensei steps back to dodge the attack and makes a hand symbol summoning her inner energies to counter her foe’s attacks. And with this, the two powerful beings duel.

\----

As the pick-up truck’s hood slams shut, Momo wipes the sweat off her forehead with her yellow plaid shirt’s sleeve and hoots at the job finished.

“Thank you so much, darlings. We wouldn’t know what to do if you didn’t stop to help.” The old lady gazes softly at the three, her toothy smile making the crinkles on her face more prominent as she does.

“Hey, no worries, Mrs. Kim.” Jeongyeon assures the old woman.

“Aigoo, I told you, you can just call me Auntie Tiffany and this oldie right here, Auntie Taeyeon.” The other old woman, Auntie Taeyeon, simply smiles at the youngsters before reaching into her jacket’s pocket, bringing out a small card.

“If you kids need anything and I mean ANYTHING, give us a call, would you? Tiffany here also makes amazing pastries and coffee.” Mina reaches for the card and reads it out loud. 

“Tiffany Kim, Pastry Chef/CEO… Wait… You own Soshi Café??” Mina gasps as it is their favorite coffee shop, where she gets Momo’s favorite chocolate chip cookies and Jeongyeon’s favorite drink.

The old couple looks slightly surprised but nods. 

“You have visited our shop before?” Auntie Tiffany asks while Momo suddenly walks up to her, takes her hands into her own and holds it as if it’s made of gold and looks like she’s seen an angel.

“You make the best chocolate chip cookies I have ever tasted in my entire life.” Momo’s eyes sparkle at every word because it’s true. The café has been one of their hangouts (aside from Storm Chargers) when they stepped into college and is quite popular with other university students. They never met the owners since they’re usually at the back of the shop, but nevertheless, the quality of the pastries and drinks are exquisite and amazing enough to make them go back at least twice a week.

The old woman laughs heartily and reaches to stroke Momo’s cheeks lovingly. “Tell you what, sweetie, you get to have free cookies and drinks whenever you go into our shop from now on. Just tell the barista the secret code.”

“Secret code?” Momo asks excitedly like a kid on Christmas day.

“Yes. Just say ‘The Mushroom and The Shorty’ has sent you. They’ll know what it means. It’ll work for the three of you” Auntie Taeyeon winks as she says the code. Momo excitedly absorbs and repeats the secret code in her head. She really wants those free cookies.

“I suppose you kids have somewhere to go too? The weather’s not very nice today.” The old couple looks at the sky with worry. And as if on cue, the smiles on the trio’s faces faltered and was replaced by uneasiness.

Jeongyeon then nudges Momo, who was still holding on to Auntie Tiffany’s hand. “We should get going, please keep safe and thank you!” She backs up to the camper and waves goodbye to the old couple with Momo in tow and Mina following them.

“No. Thank you, darlings! You keep safe too.” Taeyeon waves back as her wife goes into the driver’s seat of the pick-up truck and re-starts their engine. The three scurries back inside the camper and Mina quickly turns on the engine. They’re definitely late. 

And in big trouble.

\----

In a heated clash, Jihyo and Tempest are shifting between hand to hand combat and using their ninja techniques and affinity for all the elements they’ve mastered. The two is up to par with the other’s skills and power, making the outcome so unpredictable.

The other students couldn’t even get close to the two as their earth barrier was overrun by the shadow horde, forcing them to gear up and fight. Despite the exhaustion, Yubin and the others were able to avoid being turned into red smoke and was able to put down most of the horde, but not without them reforming practically every 5 seconds. And so they were surrounded, back to back, shoulder to shoulder, they try to stay on their fighting stance.

Jihyo turns to look at her students who are about to meet their doom. Seeing the sensei distracted, Tempest takes this chance to attack. Jihyo hears the cracking of thunder behind her, so she immediately summons and surrounds herself with her own energy field, deflecting and somehow absorbing the thunder bolt radiating through Tempest’s hands.

Kanda and Shimazu reaches the field and sees the chaos ensuing.

“Hey! We missed the fun part!” Shimazu whines as she stomps her feet on the ground like a spoiled child. Meanwhile, Kanda pulls out a scroll from the inside of his robes.

“Not all the fun. Would you like to do the honors, Shimazu?” Kanda says as he hands over the scroll to, a now giddy Shimazu. She opens the scroll and makes a series of intricate hand signs in front of her, making the letters on the scroll glow neon green, lifting of the paper and transforming into clear orbs that multiplied by hundreds. 

“Goodbye, Wind Ninja Academy!” Shimazu laughs in her distinct shrill voice as she raises three fingers in the air that sent the orbs off to the Alpha, Beta and Gamma teams.

The orbs hovered over the students for a second before it engulfs them into the glass ball prison and shrinks them into baseball-sized orbs. Jihyo who’s trying to deflect the immense energy, widens her eyes in horror as the orbs not only take her students, but also make their way to capture the others that are in the safe zone. A cluster of orbs then merged together to create a giant version of itself and made its way to the top of the academy.

With a final surge of her dark energy, Tempest succeeds in piercing through Jihyo’s energy shield, making the sensei vanish into thin air as the bolt strikes her chest. 

\----

At the portal, Jeongyeon, Momo and Mina had just arrived, flabbergasted and confused at the sight in front of them. The giant orb has now created its own tornado that extracted the academy’s buildings from the ground and into it. Along with the students and staff already trapped in the smaller orbs.

“What is going on?” Momo yells in question as she tries to hold on to her two best friends, as the strong gusts of wind hit them.

“Something’s attacking the school!” Jeongyeon answer-yells back, her ears becoming numb of sound while the entire academy gets sucked in the orb, leaving a massive crater in its wake. The trio could not hold any longer as the winds swept them off their feet and the giant orb vanishes into the sky, leaving no trace of the storm and of the academy.

 

Jeongyeon rushes to get back on her feet and runs to where the main entrance of the academy is supposed to be. A large crater has now taken the space of what used to be Wind Ninja Academy.

“I-It’s gone…” Mina mumbles as she walks behind Jeongyeon.

“Okay. I-I’m thinking… earthquake!” Momo blurts out as it is the most logical explanation she can think of at the moment. Jeongyeon shakes her head, trying to comprehend what they had just witnessed.

“Momo, when was the last time you’ve heard of an earthquake sucking buildings and people into the sky?” Jeongyeon says as she starts trudging her way down the crater. If there were any survivors, they need to find them right away. And If they can find their sensei, better.

Mina and Momo looks at each other with worry and the latter just shrugs and proceeds to follow Jeongyeon. Careful with their surroundings, the trio treks the crater’s surface to inspect leftover debris for any signs of life.

\----

“Kanda! You said when Tempest takes control of Earth, we’d divide the captives in half!” Shimazu whines as she and Kanda looks up to a what seems like a giant fishbowl where the prison orbs are floating.

“I have no interest in such, you may keep them all, for all I care.” Kanda huffs as he turns around only to be met by Tempest leering behind them. He stands in attention as their master walks up to them and the glass prison.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? The world’s greatest protectors all locked up and squirming in this cage.” Tempest says as she reaches out to touch the clear glass. “It’s so beautiful how they can be easily obliterated with a snap of my finger.”

“Yes, master.” Kanda makes a small bow in response. This makes Shimazu scoff. She never really understood how and why Kanda is so whipped for their master. Blind loyalty, she guessed.

“What is going to happen after this though, Tempest?” Shimazu asks as Tempest makes her way to sit on her throne, placed in the middle of the dimly lit room.

“Now that we’ve expunged the last of the ‘mighty’ ninja schools, we are on to the last stage of taking over Earth. These puny humans are left bare and defenseless; it should be easy.” Tempest declares full of certainty as she waves off the glass prison out of her sight and into somewhere in her lair.

As she turns her head to look at her two minions, a familiar sickening grin emerges from the shadowy corners of the room. The person bows and awaits a response from his master.

“You have done well with giving us an entrance to the academy, Jaebum. You shall be rewarded for this.”

“Thank you, my lord. But I do have some unfortunate news.” Tempest grimaces at the new information. She rolls her eyes and motions for Jaebum to continue.

“It seems that there are three students from the Wind Ninja Academy left unaccounted for.” Jaebum reports, head lowering as he prepares for his master’s wrath.

“Why would I think anything could be done right on the first time?” Tempest huffs in exasperation, massaging her temples as she feels an incoming headache.  
“Seems like you have an experience with this, Tempest?” Shimazu playfully mocks their master. How she has the guts to do so is a wonder to everyone in their army.

This somehow triggers Tempest temper and yells “Silence!”, making everyone freeze on their spot and lowering their gazes.

“Kanda! I want you to make certain that the zone is clear. I want nothing left standing! NOTHING!” 

Tempest marches out of the room as her orders were declared, leaving a brooding Kanda and a snickering Shimazu to tend to the leftover mess.

\----

Back at the academy (or what used to be one), the trio walks through the havoc created by the giant orb. Momo picks up a thick length of wood to use for prodding at debris around them.

“Who would do something like this?” Mina winces as she takes another step forward, reaching for Jeongyeon’s arm for comfort. Meanwhile, Jeongyeon determinedly looks around for any signs of survivors. 

“Are we the only students left?” Momo prods at a huge boulder on their right, vigilant if anything pops out of nowhere. And as if on cue, a shuffling of rocks is heard a few meters away from them.

“What’s that?” Jeongyeon asks as she narrows her eyes to see what the movement is. Momo and Mina switch to their defensive stance in a split second. Just then, a mess of ginger hair peaks out from a pile of rocks and a struggling Dahyun is seen trying to push off the rocks above her.

“It’s Ms. Dahyun! Help me get her out!” Jeongyeon sprints to where Dahyun is and sees she’s trapped under a wall debris. If it wasn’t for the support beam that holds it off, Dahyun would have been crushed to death. Jeongyeon looks at the situation like one of her Lego puzzle pieces.

“Hold still, Ms. Dahyun, we’re gonna get you out of there.” Jeongyeon says as she makes quick calculations in her head. She grabs Momo’s improvised prodding stick and uses it as leverage to lift the support beam just a little and motions for Mina and Momo to pull Dahyun out from underneath, which they thankfully executed well. Jeongyeon grunts as she lets go of the stick and the support beam collapses to the ground from the wall’s weight.

Dahyun coughs out some of the debris dust that she’s inhaled and brushes the dust off herself with the help of Mina. “Are you alright? Pain anywhere?” the latter asks with a mix of worry and relief in her tone.

“I’m fine.” Dahyun coughs out again as she readjusts her glasses on her nose. “Thank you.”

“What happe-” Jeongyeon starts only to be cut off by an explosion behind them. This sends them off their feet and another explosion, closer this time, erupts.

“Go!” Jeongyeon yells and makes everyone run before her. Dahyun leads the way as she runs as fast as her legs can carry her through the crater’s surface with a clear destination in mind and she finds it.

Dahyun stops at the spot where the center of the main Pagoda should be and takes out a small device from her coat pocket. Thanking the heavens that it didn’t crack or break in any form, she presses on the screen of the devices which opened a thick steel, trap door covered by dirt and dust from the rubbles.

“Come on guys, this way!” Dahyun motions for everybody to get inside of what Jeongyeon thinks to be a safety bunker. As another explosion happens behind them, she hurries both Momo and Mina inside first before climbing down the stairs herself and hearing the trap door seal shut behind them. 

They were met by the subtle smell of musk mixed with jasmine… and darkness. Jeongyeon extends her hands out to feel her surroundings but found the small of Mina’s back instead. The latter reaches for Jeongyeon’s hand and holds on to it firmly, until she bumps into what seems to be Momo stopping in front of them. Jeongyeon uses her free hand to feel her surroundings again and her touch meets the walls made of smoothened rocks.

“Where are we? What is this place?” Momo finally asks, which she didn’t really need to as a small panel on their right side lit up with the academy’s insignia, lighting up the small portion of where they stood. Dahyun stands in front of the panel and places her right palm on it. A few seconds later, a ping was heard and another set of steel doors opened in front of them.

Momo’s jaw dropped at the sight in front of them. She steps forward, following Dahyun and lets her eyes wander everywhere. Even Mina takes in the view, with Jeongyeon still holding her hand. Traditional Japanese designs mixed with modern ones are evident in the bunker. Shōji doors adorned both sides of the place, separating rooms efficiently. A small library filled with books and scrolls are situated at their left, upon entering the bunker. A long and rectangular chabudai table is placed in the center, enough for 10 people to sit around.

At the very end of the room, a large painting of the academy’s insignia is situated, along with what looks like a very complex super computer.

“Don’t ask questions, because I can’t answer them.” Dahyun breaks the silence as she proceeds to her computer and starts typing. 

“What? This is like some big secret?” Jeongyeon scoffs as she crosses her arms in front of her, waiting for answers.

“Yes, Jeongyeon, it’s like some big secret.” Dahyun answers with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she continues to type away on her computer. 

“What is going on, Ms. Dahyun? The academy… the students… sensei? Where is everyone?” Mina shoots with a barrage of questions. She’s as confused and as thirsty for answers as anyone is.

Dahyun suddenly stops typing away on her computer and looks around the room as if searching for something.

Or rather, someone.

“Jihyo unnie! Where are you?” Dahyun yells out, worry spread across her face.

“What’s happening?” Momo asks as Dahyun goes around the room frantically.

“She’s here, Jihyo unnie, inside the bunker. I’ve detected her life force here. UNNIE!” Dahyun calls out once more.

A voice emerges from the other side of the bunker, more specifically, at a room behind the super computer.

“Dahyun-ie…”

Dahyun runs and unconsciously shoves Momo out of the way to get to the source of the voice. As she gets there, her eyes widen at what she sees.

“U-Unnie? I-Is that you?”

“Yes, Dahyun-ie. It’s me.” A figure emerges from the room and the trio steps forward to get a closer look at their sensei.

“I’m glad to see you all alive.”

Momo gasps as Jeongyeon blinks her eyes twice to make sure she’s seeing things right.

“Woah…” Mina unwittingly reacts.

“T-That big rat just sounded like sensei…” Jeongyeon looks intently at the creature in front of them. Momo takes another step forward and tilts her head.

“Yeah, I know huh? Doesn’t really look like her though. I mean except for the clothes?” Momo says reaching out to touch their sensei. Dahyun steps in front of her and sighs.

“My sister is not a rat.”

 

Silence hangs in the air for a bit.

 

“She’s a Guinea pig.” Dahyun deadpans.

Momo quickly turns to look at her two best friends, both of whom still have shocked and confused expressions on their faces. “Dude, did she just like… explained why… and I may have missed it or something…” Momo semi-whispers.

“I think she’s stuck.” Dahyun declares.

“Stuck?” Jeongyeon’s face contorts into a more confused one than she had before.

“Yes, Ms. Yoo. Stuck.” 

The sensei now stands at almost a feet tall, a mix of white and orange-red fur on her tiny arms and legs. Eyes still big and round. She looks like a common pet Guinea pig, wearing a miniature version of her usual black and red robes. Mina didn’t realize how long she’s been staring until their sensei spoke once again. Tiny whiskers slightly quivering at every word.

“Observe.” The tiny sensei vaults herself up from the ground and lands in front of the super computer’s screen. Momo couldn’t help but giggle at the cuteness of their sensei, who’s now instructing Dahyun to pull up any remaining CCTV footages from the day. 

The screen is suddenly filled with images of bouts of explosion and chaos; the three students, shocked at the scene of their fellow students and friends being attacked and captured. Multiple frames showed different parts of the academy and at one point, Mina saw Lisa running and covering Jennie from a thunderbolt. She feels her chest constrict as that screen turns into nothing but white noise. So did the other frames as time went by.

“My god...” Mina whispers into her hands. She couldn’t believe something like this could happen.

Dahyun clicks a certain frame and fast-forwards the video to Tempest and Jihyo’s encounter. There they could see their seniors getting cornered by creatures they’ve never seen before and their sensei defending herself from a masked being. 

It was clear to Jeongyeon that this is the bad guy, the root of all this havoc.

Jihyo gently places her left paw on Dahyun’s arm, signaling her to pause the video. On the screen, a still-image of Tempest creating a thunderbolt in her hands is displayed.

“This is Tempest, once a great ninja. She was banished from Earth when her hunger for power turned her to the dark side.” Jihyo explains as simply as she can. She knows that they don’t have much time to go into much details, so she continues.

“When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you. Now, she has returned and has brought an army to take over our world for their own… Unless they are stopped.”

“Ha! And who’s gonna be dumb enough to stop them?” Momo sulks, raising her hands in the air like an exasperated child.

“An excellent question, Momo.” Jihyo then turns to look at her sister. “The morphers, Dahyun.”

“Unnie, you are not serious.” Dahyun scoffs in disbelief.

“I believe we have no choice…”

“But THESE guys?! I mean… THEM?!” Dahyun gestures at the three as if everything is a bad joke at the wrong time.

“They’re… well, they’re- “

“We’re what?” Mina’s expression turns sour as she crosses her arms in front of her.

“I don’t really like the way that sounds. Do you?” Jeongyeon nudges Momo who was still dazed and confused.

‘Honestly dude, I’m kinda lost here…”

“NOW, Dahyun.” Jihyo firmly orders, which sends Dahyun into a deep sigh. With heavy steps, she makes her way to the room where her sister came out of. She opens a small, steel vault and takes out an octagonal-shaped chest, painted with glossy deep red paint and Sakura leaves all over. Dahyun sighs once again before turning back to the others.

She halts her steps in front of the three and opens the chest to reveal its contents. Three pieces of tech that look a lot like watches are placed in it, divided in three different colors: red, blue and yellow. Their element major insignias are engraved on circular chips attached at the top of the tech.

“These are your Wind Ninja Morphers.” Dahyun declares as she moves the chest closer to the three. Mixed reactions emerged from their faces. Mina looks at the objects blankly, observing as usual. Jeongyeon, a mix of awe and confusion, while Momo looks like an excited kid. The latter claps her hands as if it was a ‘Eureka!’ moment and steps forward to take one of the morphers into her own hands.

“I thought it was just a legend, but its real! The morphers are real!” Momo exclaims as she latches the tech on her wrist. Jeongyeon, though reluctant at first, also takes the morpher adorned with her element’s colors and insignia.

“What in the world…” 

She tries to hide it, but Jeongyeon is excited too. They’ve only ever heard and read of the legend of chosen ninja warriors from the past, who have once fought an evil entity using an ancient power extracted from the elements themselves. This power was told to have given the chosen warriors immense strength and amplified their powers and skills by hundred-fold.

But like Momo said, it was just a legend they’ve read in the scrolls in the academy library, like an ancient comic book.

Mina was still a bit apprehensive but she knows the gravity of the situation. Unbeknownst to the others, Mina has a bit of knowledge about the morphers and its powers. Her grandfather who was suffering from dementia before he passed, often told her and Kai about the legend itself and how they were true; how an evil foe once tried to take over Earth too but was banished into another dimension. Just like Tempest.

So she steps forward as well and grabs the final morpher and latches it on to her wrist as well.

“Momo, child of the Earth, true to your heart. You will embody the powers of the Yellow Wind Ninja.” Momo grins like a kid and looks at her morpher in awe.

“Mina, fluid and graceful like the water. You will become the Blue Wind Ninja.”

“And Jeongyeon, gifted Hayazaki reaching for the stars. You will command the powers of the Red Wind Ninja.” The three looks at each other like they always do, affirming one another that these new powers and what they’re about to face, they’ll face together. 

“From this point on, you will be known as the Wind Ninja Rangers – Protectors of the Earth.”  
The three shifts into a dignified stance knowing that as confused and scared as they may be right now, they have a duty to fulfill.

To serve and protect the Earth in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear reader-nims! I know it's been almost a month since I last updated and I do apologize. Uni has started for me and I was already swamped with activities and work that I barely had time to write. BUT, I have returned with a long update this time and I hope it makes up for the time that I wasn't able to update. Thank you so much for sticking around and waiting for this. I REALLY REALLY appreciate it. Please do let me know what you think and if you have any questions for me, down on the comments section or tweet me @AJMinatozaki I love you all. I will be back soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~
> 
> AJ Minatozaki here, this is my very first fic and I hope you like it. ☺️  
> I will update the first chapter very soon so please, stay tuned.


End file.
